La chica mala
by Lex cuenta cuentos
Summary: -¿te sientes bien?-me congele en mi lugar, ¿desde cuando Edward estaba allí?, mire hacia al lado y él expectantemente esperaba mi respuesta.  -¿t-te refieres… a mi?-balbucee torpemente, el sonrió
1. Chapter 1

La chica mala

Estaba cansada de mi rutina, todos los días lo mismo, me levantaba, aseaba, dirigía al instituto, saludaba a mis amigos, "él" ni me miraba y yo tiraba sus cuadernos, mochila, papeles ¿todo para que? Para captar aunque fuera un misero segundo de su atención ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que moría por él? ¿En serio debía ser más obvia de lo que ya era? ¡Hombres!...

¿Mi nombre? Isabella Marie Swan, "la chica mala del instituto", hija del jefe de policías Charlie Swan, la pesadilla de Charlie era ir a las reuniones de padres en el instituto, y las constantes reuniones con el director Teodoro, o como yo le decía el oso Teddy, pero… ¿Qué podía decir? Mi vida era tan aburrida que descargaba todo mi aburrimiento en hacer pequeñas, casi minúsculas, travesuras en el instituto, lo malo era que la señorita Cooper, siempre se quejaba de mis travesuras.

Mi vida siempre fue normal y monótona, hasta que tuvo que llegar "él", con su perfecta cara de ángel, con su estúpida sonrisa torcida y con su estúpido cabello cobrizo que me volvía loca, ¿su nombre? Edward Anthony Cullen, "el nerd sexy", todas las chicas morían por él, aunque parecía que a Edward no le importaba, las muy prosti… "fáciles" siempre reprobaban los exámenes a propósito para tener la oportunidad de que Edward fuera su tutor, patéticas, al menos yo no caía tan bajo, para ser la chica mala mis calificaciones eran excelentes por esa razón no me expulsaban, en fin, hoy seria un día especial, tendría que hacer un examen de biología junto a Edward por que al ser los mas inteligentes de la clase debíamos hacer equipo, estaba nerviosa, y no precisamente por el examen, quería verme…bonita, nunca fui una fanática de la moda, siempre llevaba mis jeans negros con cadenas, mi polera blanca y mi infaltable chaqueta de cuero negra, mi cabello en una coleta y mis botas negras, pero hoy no, quería verme realmente bonita y especial, por eso tendría que recurrir a mi mejor amiga y peor pesadilla, Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, la duende maniática de la moda, siempre quiso hacerme un "makeover" pero jamás le di permiso…hasta ahora, y sabia que no seria bonito, pero si me vería atractiva para los ojos de Edward, entonces valía la pena, cogí mi teléfono y llame a mi amiga sin importarme la hora que era

-¿hola?-saludo la adormilada voz de mi amiga

-Alice, trae tu trasero aquí ahora-exigí

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Son las cinco de la madrugada-dijo furiosa

-error, son las 5:24 am, además, te conviene venir-canturree lo ultimo

-¿a si? ¿Cuánto?-pregunto de manera inquisitoria

-te daré algo que desde que me conociste has deseado hacer-afirme

-estoy allá en cinco minutos-anuncio y luego sonó el pitido del fin de llamada

Me levante de mi cama y baje a tomar un vaso de leche, a los cinco minutos exactos el timbre comenzó a sonar de forma exagerada

-¿podrías hacer menos ruido?, Charlie intenta conciliar el sueño-reclame cuando abrí la puerta

-lo siento- se disculpo-así que…al fin te diste cuenta de que lo que usas esta completamente fuera de moda

-no, mi estilo me gusta, es decir, obvio, es mi estilo, pero…quería verme boni…amm…diferente-dije mientras subíamos las escaleras

-mmm…-musito de forma acusatoria

-¿Qué?-pregunte inocente

-¿acaso…este cambio repentino tiene que ver con que hoy tienes que hacer un examen con el estúpido de mi hermanito?-pregunto inocentemente

-¡no!- negué inmediatamente, mi amiga rió

-ay Bella ¿te he dicho que eres pésima mentirosa?

-ya cállate, antes de que me arrepienta-mi amiga me miro con terror

-a la ducha ahora-por primera vez en mi vida acataría esa orden a las 5:30 AM, con un frío de los mil demonios y con el calefactor descompuesto

-bella ¿Cuándo le dirás a mi hermano lo que sientes por el?-pregunto desde afuera

-primero, Alice, no me gusta tu hermano, es mas ni si quiera me agrada, y segundo si…hipotéticamente me gustara tu hermano se lo diría cuando tu le confieses tus sentimientos al profesor Jasper-ja, te gane Alice Cullen, me bañe rápidamente

-sabes muy bien que es diferente, Jasper jamás se fijaría en mi, para él solo soy una alumna mas y además el tiene una novia ¿recuerdas?-termine de secarme y Salí hacia mi habitación

-si, pero… María es una pe…-Alice me miro de forma reprobatoria-pe…-dude hum…hembra de los perros

-da igual, tu ropa esta en la cama, yo me bañare-dijo encerrándose en el baño

-Alice, te advierto que…-el grito de horror de mi amiga me interrumpió

-¡Bella! No tienes agua caliente-grito

-no, estará listo para mañana

-moriré de hipotermia-reclamo

-Ash, claro que no, no seas dramática-mire la ropa y quede asombrada era de mi estilo, pero atrevida, una minifalda negra con mis cadenas, un top negro que dejaba al descubierto mi plano vientre, mi chaqueta negra y unas sandalias de tacón alto negras, cuando termine de vestirme me veía muy sexy, me encanto, si a Edward no le gustaba entonces me rendiría con él

-te ves muy bien-dijo mi amiga ya vestida con un corto vestido rojo y unas sandalias de tacón rojas, me sonroje un poco ante su halago-aww, la chica mala sonrojada esto no se ve todos los días ¿puedo fotografiarte?-bromeo

-ja ja-reí sarcásticamente-¿me peinaras y maquillaras antes de que me de cuenta del horrible error que cometo?

-si-me sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello-hoy lo llevaras suelto

-¿Qué? Pero me gusta peinado en una coleta-me queje

-lo haremos a mi manera, así que calladita-estuvo media hora haciendo no se que cosa en mi cabello-ahora el maquillaje

-poco-amenacé

-claro-ocupo 15 minutos maquillándome, cuando estuve lista tapo cuidadosamente mis ojos y me llevo al espejo

-y….buala-destapo mis ojos y realmente quede asombrada, la chica que estaba frente a mi no era yo, era una versión mucho mas hermosa de mi, tal y como pedí solo puso lápiz de ojo, un poco de sombra y brillo labial, muy natural y de mi estilo

-dios…-susurre-me veo…

-hermosa, Edward seria un idiota si no se fija en ti-completo

-gracias-abrasé a mi amiga

-de nada, ahora me toca a mi ¿preparas el desayuno mientras?-pidió

-claro, es lo mínimo que mereces-baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, uno de mis oscuros secretos era que siempre he sido muy torpe, y al estar con estas maquinas de matar debía ser muy cuidadosa, cuando estuve segura en el primer piso me encamine a la cocina y prepare unos huevos con tocino, Waffles y llenes dos platos con cereales, una vez listo llame a Alice, esta bajo rápidamente y comenzamos a desayunar

-¿y Charlie?-pregunto mi amiga

-duerme, hoy no tenia que trabajar el pobre llego a las tres de la madrugada-dije algo preocupada por el, Charlie siempre dejaba de dormir para poder trabajar

-a pesar de que siempre le haces pasar rabia, lo quieres-afirmo, claro que lo quería era mi padre

-por supuesto, puede ser un cascarrabias pero es un excelente padre-desde que mamá nos abandono cuando tenia 10 años Charlie ha dado todo de si para ser un buen padre y darme una buena educación

-si que lo es, además de tener una paciencia tan grande como el universo-comento

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-tiene que aguantarte a ti ¿no es prueba suficiente?-bromeo

-Alice…-hice un gesto como si me doliera el corazón-tengo sentimientos ¿sabias?, eso me hirió profundamente-bromee, a lo que ella solo rió, terminamos de desayunar rápidamente, cepille mis dientes y Alice ya me esperaba en su ostentoso porche amarillo, subí al auto no sin antes dejar comida preparada para Charlie en el hormo, el viaje hacia el instituto fue muy rápido cuando llegamos faltaban 5 minutos para que entráramos a clases, antes de bajarme Alice me detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundida

-dos cosas primero, hoy vendrás a mi casa y te quedaras a dormir, ya le avise a Charlie, y segundo póntelos-me dio unas gafas de sol-se verán excelentes con tu vestuario

-gracias-me puse las gafas de sol y baje del auto, no me di cuenta de que Alice había aparcado justo al lado del volvo plateado de Edward, hasta que su hipnotizante voz me llamo confundido

-¿Bella?

-¿si?-era la primera vez que me hablaba, eso debía ser bueno… ¿no?

-¿eres tu?

-no, soy el fantasma de la opera-dije sarcásticamente

-lo siento…yo… adiós-se fue como si el diablo lo persiguiera, mi animo decayó un poco, no conseguí gustarle, ni siquiera me dio un cumplido o un simple "te ves bien", al menos no me sentiría tan mal como ahora. Sonó el timbre para el inicio de clases, en la entrada estaban Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga, Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Tyler y Ben, cuando llegue todos se me quedaron mirando

-bella… ¿Qué te hiciste?-pregunto asombrada rose

-Alice-dije a modo de explicación

-bella…te ves fantástica-dijo Mike mirándome de pies a cabeza

.gracias-conteste, Alice cogió mi mano y yo la de Rose, entramos al instituto, Edward estaba en su casillero rodeado de las babosas de Tanya, Lauren y Kate, milagrosamente mi casillero estaba justo al lado de Edward, fui a sacar mis cosas para mi clase de ingles y las chicas me acompañaron, las palabras venenosas de las oxigenadas no se hicieron esperar

-vaya… ¿pero si no es la chica mala del instituto, la pesadilla de los profesores Isabella Swan?- inquirió Tanya con su irritante voz nasal

-vaya… ¿pero si no es la prostituta del instituto, la pesadilla de los baños Tanya Denali?-pregunte imitando su voz

-¿no deberías estar torturando a algún profesor?-pregunto

-y tu no deberías estar fallándote a algún profesor para que suba tus lamentables notas-me defendió rose, termine de sacar mis cosas y mire a las tontas

-tapan mi camino-las mire amenazadoramente-si no quieren que mi lindo puño-mire mi mano en forma de puño- se estampe contra sus sintéticas narices muévanse ahora-las tres me miraron horrorizadas y salieron huyendo

-estúpidas-susurre, Edward me miraba fijamente, ugh si seguía mirándome así consideraría seriamente la posibilidad de secuestrarlo para mi sola, ¡bella cálmate!, para no perder mi costumbre de "casualidad" tire los cuadernos que tenia en sus manos

-ups, lo siento-me disculpe falsamente, las chicas solo me miraron, sabia que pensaban, pero es que era mi única forma de obtener algo de él, aunque fuera una mirada, camine hacia mi clase ya que había empezado, rose tenia Álgebra, por lo que debía dirigirse al otro extremo del instituto, Alice compartía la primera clase conmigo así que entramos, la profesora ya había comenzado su clase

-good nights girls-dijo de forma reprobatoria

-nights?-pregunte haciéndome la confundida- But when i saw the time it were at 8:00 o`clock-pronuncie con mi perfecto ingles, la profesora me miro enojada

-miss Swan go to the principal, now!

-ok, -respondí de forma desinteresada-bye Alice, después me dices lo que la aburrida paso en la clase-susurre para mi amiga, luego me dirigí hacia la dirección y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward allí,

-hola Bella-saludo

-¿ahora me hablas?-pregunte sin mirarlo

-amm no, solo soy cortes, eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana…y mi peor pesadilla-susurro lo ultimo para el, pero le escuche y me sentí mal ¿eso era para el? ¿Su peor pesadilla? ¿Así de mal le caía?, comenzaba a pensar que este día no podía ser peor,

-bella-llamo cansinamente la secretaria- ¿no puedes esperar ni media hora?-bromeo

-echaba de menos a Teddy-respondí inocente, pase sin golpear, ¿Cuál seria el propósito si todos los días estaba aquí?, Teddy ya me esperaba como siempre sentado en su silla de cuero barato

-¿Qué hay, Teddy-tedcito?-salude sentándome y poniendo mis pies arriba del escritorio

-Swan…-comenzó, todos los días el mismo sermón de siempre, que no debía ser así, me causaría problemas, y Bla Bla Bla

-no fue mi culpa Teddy, de verdad-interrumpí

-Claro-musito-¿podrías sentarte como la señorita que eres?

-uh Huh-respondí bajando mis pies

-si-corrigió

-uh Huh-me encantaba discutir con el

-si

-esta bien, si…uh Huh-dije lo ultimo riendo

-no se ni para que me molesto…-comento frotándose la cien con ambas manos

-relájate Teddy-aconseje-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-pregunte de forma casual

-normal… mi esposa sigue ocultando el control de la televisión-se quejo, era tanto lo que pasaba aquí con Teddy, que de verdad le conocía casi toda su vida, era muy diferente a un director normal, con él podías hablar libremente sobre cualquier tema, además era joven, solo tenia 30 años, aunque se comportara como alguien mayor

-cuando lo haga de nuevo busca en su caja de cosméticos-aconseje

-es el único lugar en el que no he buscado-medito

-lo se, y tu esposa también, ¿Por qué crees que lo oculta allí?-seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta que sonó el timbre del fin de la primera clase

-bien…debo irme, nos vemos mañana-me despedí

-¿no harás tus visitas de hoy?-pregunto extrañado y esperanzado

-amm no, español me gusta y no tendré clases de historia, así que…no será necesario

-¿Cómo sabes que no tendrás clases de historia?-pregunto de forma acusatoria

-intuición-respondí de forma inocente-creo que me llaman adiós-Salí de dirección antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo era la responsable de la falta del profesor de historia, digamos que solo de casualidad revente las llantas de su auto ayer por la noche

-Bella-llamaron mis amigas

-hola-salude-¿Qué tal las clases?

-aburridas-respondieron a coro

-¿Qué tal la dirección?-pregunto Alice

-igual que siempre, aunque tu hermano estaba allí

-¿Edward?-pregunto sorprendida-pero si no mata una mosca ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-no se, ni me interesa-respondí

-a mi se me hace que si-canturreo Rose

-y mas de lo que crees-le siguió Alice

-ya basta-dije sonriendo, estábamos caminando por el patio cuando Tyler se me acerco

-hola Bella-saludo intentando sonar sexy, pero solo me causo repugnancia y ganas de vomitar

-hola Tyler-salude sin dejar de caminar

-oye…te ves genial-halagó mirando mi escote

-Tyler…mis ojos están aquí arriba-dije fastidiada

-si, como sea, me preguntaba si… ¿paso por ti a las ocho el viernes? ¿O prefieres antes?-¿a este que le pasa? ¿Salir con el? Prefiero comer gusanos antes que salir con él

-¿disculpa?

-si, te preguntaría si quieres salir con migo pero… es obvio que dirás que si, todas dicen si-comento de forma orgullosa

-mira estupido arrogante no me interesa salir con tigo ni ahora ni nunca ¿entendiste? ¿O tu cabeza tiene tanto aire y ego que ni siquiera puedes procesar esa información?-le mire amenazadoramente-lárgate

Cuando nos alejamos de un consternado Tyler las chicas comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, me uní a ellas

-eres muy mala-dijo riendo Alice

-es un idiota, no estoy tan necesitada como para salir con el-me defendí

-pobrecito, no se da cuenta de que eres un imposible-comento Rose

-si, da igual, hablando de imposibles ¿Qué paso con el mesero que te gusto?... ¿Emmett?-pregunte a Rose

-nada, no sabe que existo, me siento tan tonta, voy religiosamente todos los días al restorán a cenar en su turno y no me atiende, ni siquiera me mira, siempre mandan a un baboso que me dio su numero telefónico-dijo decepcionada

-lo siento tanto, a la próxima iré con tigo para tantear el terreno y ver que se puede hacer, para ti no existen imposibles ¿recuerdas?-le alenté

-y será cualquier día menos hoy, tendremos una noche de chicas, mis padres no están debo aprovechar- anuncio la pelinegra

-y… ¿Qué hará Edward?-pregunte de manera desinteresada

-no lo se, supongo que hoy le toca tutorías con Tanya, ¿Por qué?-pregunto de manera sugestiva

-por nada-respondí, el timbre sonó, Español, aquí voy

-adiós chicas, debo irme-Salí en dirección a mi casillero, cuando terminaba de sacar mis cosas un jadeo se escapo de mi, y todos mis cuadernos cayeron, Edward estaba besando a Tanya unos casilleros mas allá de donde me encontraba, y no podía sentirme peor por dentro, por un minuto creí ver que Edward me miraba pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, recogí todas mis cosas y las guarde nuevamente, cerré y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, escuche a Alice llamarme pero no le hice caso, en mi mente solo se repetía la escena que acababa de ver, las lagrimas se escapaban traicioneras de mis ojos, menos mal que todos estaban en clases, aunque me daba igual si me veían llorando o no, solo quería descargar toda mi pena y rabia, de nada me sirvió ser mala con él, de nada, aunque claro…supongo que eso era lo que me merecía. Comencé a buscar mi moto por algún lugar, genial había olvidado que Jake, mi casi hermano, tenia mi moto, pues estaba dándole los últimos detalles para terminar de arreglarla después de estrellarme contra un árbol hace una semana, lo bueno fue que solo me hice unos raspones, nada serio. Ya que no tenia transporte me fui hacia el bosque que había al lado del instituto para poder llorar tranquila, para poder gritar de rabia tranquila, para descargar todo mi odio hacia Tanya, me senté en una roca húmeda y comencé a llorar y gritar el nombre Edward

-¡te odio Edward!, ¡te odio tanto!-sabia que no era verdad, pero me sentía tan herida que no sabia ni lo que decía. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, cuando decidí que ya había llorando lo suficiente por alguien que no lo merecía me levante y trate de arreglar lo mejor posible, fui al porche de Alice y saque el maquillaje que ella guardaba en el maletero y me maquille tal y como ella lo hizo, cuando termine parecía que nada había pasado, mire la hora, eran las 1:35 PM, por lo que todos debían estar en el casino almorzando, me puse las gafas de sol y entre, me encontré con James, un compañero de clase, en el camino

-¿Qué hay preciosa?-saludo de manera sexy, no era de mi gusto, pero serviría para tratar de olvidarme de Edward

-hola-salude coquetamente-¿almorzaste ya?

-lamentablemente si, ¿y tu?-pregunto

-no, voy hacia allá, ¿me acompañas?- me miro de pies a cabeza y afirmo

-seria un placer- sonreí y nos encaminamos hacia el casino. Durante el camino hablábamos sobre cosas triviales, era muy divertido, al entrar al casino la mayoría de los chicos se nos quedaron mirando, no entendí el por que hasta que me di cuenta de que james tenia tomada mi mano, Edward me miraba tenso, ¿Por qué? No sabia, el tenia a Tanya, le sonreí cínicamente y mire a James

-james…eres tan…-no podía creer que diría esto-sexy…y… ¿sabes que deseo?-le pregunte paseando mi mano contra su torso

-no, ¿Qué desea esta princesa?-pregunto devorándome con la mirada

-bésame…-pedí, ugh que asco, los labios de James chocaron duramente contra los míos, correspondí inmediatamente sumiéndonos en una lucha salvaje, cuando no pude soportar mas el asco me separe de el fingiendo estar sin respiración

-creo que… ya no tengo hambre-reí, unos pequeños brazos me llevaron hasta una de las mesas, alejándome y salvándome de James

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto una furiosa Alice

-¿a mi? nada-respondí

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Lo del beso con el pervertido de James no es nada?-pregunto Rose

-Bella… sabemos que estas triste y herida, mi hermano es un idiota lo sabemos, pero no por eso estarás dándote besos y haciendo números con cualquier chico que se te pase por el frente

-no es por Edward-objete

-bella deja de engañarte a ti misma, estas mas que enamorada de Edward y el t…-Alice se callo abruptamente

-Bella, solo te haces daño a ti misma, cariño-dijo mas calmada Rose

-no te engañes mas, y no intentes engañarnos a nosotras, siempre hemos sabido que te gusta el tonto de mi hermano-dijo Alice-sabemos que estas mal, y nos tienes a nosotras, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre te apoyaremos, en las buenas y en las malas, por favor no te conviertas en algo que no eres

-tienen razón…-acepte-es solo que…no saben lo difícil que es soportar todo lo que me pasa, no soy tan fuerte- comencé a sollozar

-tranquila mi pequeña, ven vamos al baño-Alice acomodo mis gafas de sol y trate de hacer como que no pasaba nada, al llegar al baño conversamos de cualquier cosa, con tal de no recordar a Edward todo estaría bien, rayos, lo recordé, al rato después tocaron el timbre para ingresar a clases, es decir, mi examen de biología

-bella…si quieres no entras a clases-sugirió Rosalie

-no…no es necesario, chicas me acompañan hasta el laboratorio por favor-implore

-claro, no hay problema-respondieron, nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros, suerte que Edward no estaba allí aun, de seguro estaba besuqueándose con Tanya, me estremecí y un dolor punzo mi corazón, saque mis lápices rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio, las chicas se despidieron de mi y se fueron a sus respectivas clases, entre y para mi suerte el banco que compartiría con Edward estaba vacío, me senté, saque un cuaderno y comencé a garabatear cosas en él, no habían pasado siete minutos y el profesor Maddigan ya había entrado, Edward aun no llegaba y no sabia si aliviarme o decepcionarme

-buenas tardes alumnos-saludo

-buenas tardes profesor-saludamos a coro

-bien comenzare a repartir sus exámenes…-unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón brincara del miedo, por favor que no sea el, por favor que no sea el, por favor, por favor

-señor Cullen la clase ya comenzó-rayos si era, tengo mucha mala suerte, Edward dijo algo que no comprendí

-esta bien, por esta vez pasara, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir-pidió, Edward se sentó lo mas lejos que el banco le pudo permitir sentarse, se alejaba de mi como si yo tuviera una extraña enfermedad contagiosa o algo así, el profesor entrego los exámenes, lo revise, la materia la sabia, seria pan comido

-Bella…-llamo Edward

-yo hare el examen no tengo problema en hacerlo luego te lo entregare si quieres lo revisas si no quieres lo entregas-fue lo único que le dije. En 15 minutos termine el examen, rudamente se lo entregue a Edward

-Bella…debo hablar contigo…-comenzó

-¿se trata del examen?-pregunte sin mirarle, si lo miraba lloraría al recordar lo que paso

-no, pero…-le interrumpí

-lo siento, si no es del examen no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo-me pare y fui hacia donde el profesor

-termine mi examen, ¿puedo retirarme?

-lo siento pero por lo visto el señor Cullen aun no me ha entregado el examen y ya que el trabajo es en parejas deben entregarlo los dos juntos-dijo sin dejar de mirar sus papeles

-¿puedo retirarme?-pregunte nuevamente

-lo siento, como ya le dije…

-termine mi examen ¿puedo retirarme?-interrumpí

-señorita Swan ya le dije que…-miro a Edward, también lo hice y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que sus labios estaban algo rojos e hinchados

-me siento mal, adiós- tome mis cosas, y Salí de clases, el profesor decía algo, pero no le tome importancia, me daba igual lo que pensaran, debía salir de allí antes de que mis estupidas lagrimas me traicionaran, camine por los pasillos vacíos del instituto, solo podía escuchar mis pasos, retumbando en mis oídos, ¿Por qué el amor debía ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar? ¿Por qué de el?, Salí del instituto y me subí al porche de Alice, que bueno que esa era mi ultima clase, me puse mis audífonos, encendí mi i-pod y me puse a escuchar música mientras esperaba que terminaran las clases, sentía una mirada clavada en mi, pero eso era imposible, pues, todos estaban en clases, no le preste importancia y seguí escuchando mi música favorita, luego de un tiempo mis amigas estaban a mi lado

-¿Qué tal el examen?-pregunto Rosalie

-como siempre-respondí evadiendo la verdadera pregunta

-sabes que no nos referimos precisamente a eso, Bella-reprendió Alice

-bien, ni siquiera hablamos, así que estuvo bien-respondí

-¿no lo hicieron, pero como…?-comenzó a interrogar Alice

-¿podemos cambiar el tema?-interrumpí algo fastidiada

-claro, chicas iremos de compras-Rose celebro y yo me enfurruñe, si había algo que detestara eran las compras

-prefiero seguir con el tema si eso implica no ir de compras-comente

-muy graciosa, pero de esta no te salvas-anuncio satisfecha la duende malvada

-por favor, Alice-le mire con cara de borreguito a medio morir

-bella, esa cara la cree yo ¿crees que funciona con migo?-me miro sonriendo

-por favor, Alice después de todo lo que he vivido hoy, no estoy de ánimos para las tortuosas compras-me miro algo recelosa

-esta bien-se rindió-te quedaras en mi casa

-pero…y si esta Edward, dijiste que tenia tutorías con la idiota de Tanya- el ya conocido dolor se instalo en mi pecho-no creo…que soporte verlos juntos

-bella… ¿no crees que es hora de que intentes olvidarlo?-pregunto rose, acariciándome el cabello, si tan solo pudiera

-¿y crees que no lo he intentado?-las lagrimas resbalaron nuevamente por mi cara-¿crees que en estos dos años que le conozco, no he intentado sacármelo de la cabeza?

-lamento que mi hermano sea un cabeza hueca-musito Alice, sonreí un poco

-yo también-asegure-¿nos vamos?

-claro-las chicas subieron de un salto al auto, Alice encendió el porche y nos dirigimos a su casa, en el camino encendió la radio, la canción que sonaba era "linger" del grupo "the cranberries", genial como si no estuviera deprimida ya

-but i`m so deep, you know i`m souch a fool for you, you get me grapped around your finger, do you have to let it linger, do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger...-comenze a cantar, las chicas me miraron con tristeza,sonrei a medias para tratar de calmarlas

-Alice, cambia la estación ahora, estas deprimiendo aun mas a Bella-reprendió Rose

-lo siento-se disculpo, cambio la estación y ahora sonaba "si yo fuera un chico" de "Beyonce"

-si yo fuera un chico, se que podría saber comprender mucho mejor, lo que es amar a una mujer, sabría escuchar, pues conozco el dolor de perder a quien se quiere por que ignoras lo que tienes y quedas sin saber que paso…-cantamos las tres a coro, Alice le subió el volumen, al poco tiempo llegamos a su casa, solo yo me baje, las chicas estaban partiendo nuevamente, pero las detuve

-¿Alice?, ¿no se te olvida algo?-extendí mi mano para que me entregara las llaves de su casa

-Amm, no lo creo-acelero el auto y se fue, genial, ahora me quedaría aquí afuera hasta no se que hora, me senté en el porche de la casa, a esperar un milagro

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-genial, justo la voz que no quería oír, Edward me miraba expectante desde la puerta

-eh… acabo de ser abandonada por la malvada de tu hermana, ¿y…tu que haces aquí?-pregunte, el río, tonta risa angelical

-Bella…vivo aquí-me sonroje, eso era obvio

-ah si, es cierto-quedamos mirándonos un rato-¿me invitaras a pasar? ¿O te caigo tan mal que me dejaras aquí afuera?

-si, lo siento-respondió pensativo, entre a la casa, tal vez me dejaba pasar solo por que era la mejor amiga de su hermana, cuando pase a su lado se tenso, "ni siquiera soporta estar a mi lado" pensé con pesar, esto era mi culpa, desearía haber sido buena con el, me quede parada pensando, no se cuanto tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba sola en la sala de estar, aburrida comencé a pasearme por la planta baja, entre a un cuarto que siempre me daba curiosidad, nunca me atreví a entrar, pero ahora me di el valor, de todas maneras no encontraría personas muertas, o algo así. La atención la llamaba solo una cosa, un piano de cola, con curiosidad me acerque, siempre he tocado el piano, pero, en vista de que en mi casa no tenia uno, me limitaba a tocarlo en el instituto, cuando nadie se daba cuenta, me senté en el banquillo y pase mi mano por las teclas, estaba perfectamente afinado, toque unas notas cualquiera al principio, luego recordé que llevaba la canción en la que estaba trabajando, saque mi borrador y comencé a tocar y a cantar

-duele no tenerte cerca, duele no escuchar tu voz, duele respirar tu ausencia pero…duele mas decirte adiós-cada parte de mi canción la inspiro Edward-duele como muerte lenta, la memoria de los dos, la sangre ardía por mis venas, pero, hoy se seca sin tu voz...-hasta allí tenia compuesta solamente, seguí jugando con las teclas hasta que una pequeña melodía me gusto para mi canción

-miseria…vivir rodeada de la…melancolía- escribí la frase en el papel-en espera de ti, nadie mas-dije, lo intente con la melodía pero le faltaba algo, lo intente de nuevo-en espera…de ti, de ti, de ti nadie mas-listo, me gusto, el coro lo tenia listo así que probé como quedaba la canción completa hasta ahora-duele no tenerte cerca, duele no escuchar tu voz, duele respirar tu ausencia pero, duele mas decirte adiós, duele como muerte lenta la memoria de los dos, la sangre ardía por mis venas, pero hoy se seca sin tu voz, miseria vivir rodeada de la melancolía, en espera de ti de ti nadie mas…si me llamas voy a tu lado soy, todo por sentir el bit de tu corazón si me dices no, yo me parto en dos…prefiero hoy decirte adiós…prefiero hoy decirte adiós…-la ultima tecla resonó en el lugar, unos aplausos me alertaron, me gire asustada

-lamento haberte asustado, -se disculpo Edward-es hermosa…la canción

-gracias-respondí algo incomoda, recogí mis cosas apresuradamente, me encamine hacia la salida

-estas enamorada… ¿verdad?-le mire sorprendida-la canción…demuestra eso.

-eso no te importa-respondí rudamente

-lo siento, no quise entrometerme-se disculpo

-esta bien, no importa-debía ser buena, no tratarlo peor de lo que ya lo hacia, Salí del cuarto antes de que siguiera hablando estupideces, subí a la habitación de Alice, me recosté en su cama hasta que la voz de Edward me llamaba desde la sala de estar, confundida baje las escaleras

-¿si?-pregunte

-tienes una llamada-anuncio con el seño fruncido

-¿en serio?, ¿de parte de quien?

-de un tal…Jacobo

-es Jacob- corregí, musito algo que no entendí. Me extendió el teléfono

-¿Jake?-

-Bella, di que me amas y te daré una información que te encantara-reí

-te amo… ahora dime

-adivina que motocicleta esta lista esperando por su hermosa dueña…-canturreo

-no puede ser ¿es en serio?-pregunte emocionada

-por supuesto, ven a buscarla cuando quieras

-OH Jake…gracias, en serio- agradecí-¿sabias que te amo?

-lo he escuchado-comento arrogante, reí

-engreído-me burle

-hey, es parte de mi imagen de chico rockero

-¿eres rockero?-pregunte riendo

-ammm ¿no?-respondió riendo, me uní a sus risas-bueno Bellita debo irme, Billy reclama el teléfono

-esta bien, nos vemos, adiós-me despedí, luego de recibir su adiós colgué, sonreí al recordar que mañana tendría por fin mi motocicleta de vuelta.

-¿sabias que sonríes como una tonta chiquilla enamorada?-pregunto enojado Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que había escuchado mi conversación

-¿sabias que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-contraataque

-no lo hice, yo…esperaba a que terminaras por que debo ocupar el teléfono-mintió, era tan mal mentiroso como yo

-las mentiras no se te dan-comente entregándole el teléfono

-¿estás enamorada de Jacob?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-¿celoso?-pregunte en broma, era obvio que no, me encamine hacia la salida, pero me tomo del brazo girándome para quedar frente a el

-no sabes cuanto-dijo acercándose a mi rostro

-¿d-de que estas hablando?-pregunte confundida

-Bella…no soy tan fuerte-dijo contrariado

-Edward…explícate, no te entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?-podía escuchar sin esfuerzo las palpitaciones de mi corazón

-esto-termino con la distancia que nos separaba, y la cosa mas maravillosa paso, Edward me estaba besando, seguí inmediatamente sus suaves movimientos, las mariposas revoloteaban libres en mi estomago, me sentía tan feliz, lo que siempre por tanto tiempo había soñado estaba sucediendo, habría deseado que ese momento hubiera durado para siempre, él era tan dulce y delicado con migo, me sentía en el paraíso, pero como siempre algo tenia que arruinar mis momentos felices, recordé que él era novio de Tanya, esto no podía pasar, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía suceder nada entre el y yo, las lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos ante mi descubrimiento, Edward se separo de mi,

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido

-esto…no puede ser, lo siento-dije huyendo, Edward me llamo, pero no le hice caso, me encerré en la habitación de mi amiga, toque mis labios, recordando el mágico momento que hace poco había pasado, aun sentía un hormigueo en mis labios, sus suaves labios aun estaban grabados en mi memoria, sonreí, tal vez… solo tal vez…había una posibilidad de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-¿Quién es?-pregunte

-soy yo-escuche la voz de mi amiga, suspire aliviada

-¿Qué vienes a buscar?-cante

-Bella, ya deja de jugar, tengo grandes noticias-abrí la puerta, extrañamente Rose no estaba con Alice, pero algo me dejo mas asombrada, Alice no traía bolsas de compras, nada, ni una sola, algo realmente importante debió haber pasado para que mi amiga no comprara

-¿es el Apocalipsis?-pregunte, mi amiga rodó los ojos fastidiada, como si hubiera recordado o pensado algo mas.

-no, ahora cállate y entra-dijo mi amiga

-¿y Rose?-pregunte

-ahora te cuento-se sentó en la cama e hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado, le obedecí inmediatamente

-y bien…-comente impaciente, luego de un rato de silencio

-pues primero que todo… te diré…el mundo es tan pequeño-hizo especial énfasis en "tan", ¿y que? Descubrí eso cuando Jake me dijo que estaba de novio con mi prima Nessie

-¿y a mi que?-pregunte con desinterés

-Ash, que antipática, a que no adivinas quien es el primo de Jasper-dijo animada

-amm…no lo se ¿Mickey Mouse?- bromee

-no, tonta, es Emmett-dijo feliz

-¿Emmett? ¿El galán de Rose? ¿Ese Emmett?-pregunte consternada

-sip-respondió

-¿Cómo te enteraste?, no me digas que estuviste siguiendo a Jasper- me miro enojada

-solo lo hice una vez, ¿puedes dejarlo ya?

-esta bien, lo siento-me disculpe

- no importa, bien te contare…

****Alice pov's****

Luego de dejar a Bella en mi casa, nos dirigimos directamente hacia el centro comercial de Port Angels, me sentía un poco mal por dejarla afuera de mi casa y sin llaves pero confiaba en que el tonto de mi hermano le abriría, estaba aburrida de que los dos pensaran que el otro lo odiaba, cuando era claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cuando esa mañana vi a mi hermano besar a la asquerosa de Tanya solo un pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza, Bella, la busque por todo el instituto, incluso en el bosque, escuche su voz en forma de gritos y supe que debía dejarla sola unos momentos, luego dio el numerito en el comedor y me enfade tanto con ella, sabia que estaba sufriendo pero no por las idioteces de mi hermano dejaría de ser la Bella que tanto quiero, todo el camino me fui pensando en algún plan para poder juntarlos, y ya lo tenia listo, pero necesitaría cómplices.

Una vez en el centro comercial aparque mi porche

-por favor primero vamos a Channel-rogó Rose

-claro-respondí cuando estábamos a punto de llegar una voz me llamo, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, las mariposas en mi estomago no se hicieron esperar.

-¿profesor Withlock?-pregunte nerviosa y sorprendida

-Alice, no estamos en el instituto, puedes llamarme Jasper-dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa me derretía

-está bien-respondí bajando mi mirada avergonzada

-hola señorita Hale-saludo a Rose, esta le devolvió el saludo y luego de ver al acompañante de Jasper se quedo completamente sorprendida, con curiosidad mire a quien acompañaba a Jazz y era un chico alto, muy fornido, con unos hoyuelos algo marcados, él debía de ser Emmett, por la reacción de mi amiga lo imagine

-hola, soy Alice-me presente a Emmett- y ella es mi amiga Rosalíe-Rose le dio un tímido hola, se veía tan tierna sonrojada

-hola, soy Emmett-se presento

-lo siento, no los he presentado como es debido, es mi primo Emmett-dijo Jasper

-nosotras somos sus alumnas, por si no te diste cuenta-dije sonriendo, Jasper me miro de manera enojada, no entendí su reacción

-¿quieren tomar un helado?-ofreció Emmett

-claro-aceptamos rose y yo al unísono, nos dirigimos hacia el patio de comidas y Emmett fue por los helados, ya que necesitaba ayuda Rose se ofreció para ir con él, Jasper y yo buscamos lugares para sentarnos, cuando encontramos una mesa para cuatro desocupada, nos sentamos frente a frente.

-y…ammm ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Jazz algo nervioso

-¿comprar?-pregunte sonriendo, un leve sonrojo se asomo en su bello rostro y le habría tomado una foto de no ser por que seria extraño

-si, es cierto-respondió

-¿y ustedes?, por que el centro comercial no es el lugar favorito de los hombres

-no, en realidad mi hermana esta de cumpleaños y buscamos un regalo para ella-respondió

-OH,-respondí, dios, comeríamos un helado, los dos juntos, suspire, me gustaría pensar que esto era una cita, baje mi mirada sonrojada ante la idea de una cita con él

-Alice…-llamo Jasper

-¿si?-pregunte mirando el piso

-no me quites…el privilegio de mirar esos hermosos ojos –le mire sorprendida, ¿dijo lo que acababa de escuchar?

-¿Cómo?-pregunte confundida

-eso, Alice…sé que para ti solo soy un profesor mas, pero… la verdad es que ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento… -se sentó a mi lado-yo…te amo, me enamore de ti y créeme que no quería que pasara, ¿recuerdas ese tiempo en que me aleje de ti?-como no recordarlo fueron los dos peores meses de mi vida, asentí-pensé que si…me alejaba de ti te olvidaría, pero entre mas me alejaba mas te necesitaba a mi lado y mas te recordaba, al final me di por vencido, lo siento… se que…-lo calle con un beso, al principio solo fue un toque, para callar sus tiernos balbuceos, pero al sentir sus suaves y tibios labios contra los míos no pude aguantarme y besarlo mas profundamente, luego de un rato, tímidamente su lengua pidió permiso en mi boca, gustosa acepte, comenzando así un lento baile de nuestras lenguas, no quería separarme, pero la falta de aire me obligo. Jasper me miraba con un amor infinito, le sonreí sonrojada, acababa de besar a mi profesor, y no pudo ser más perfecto,

-también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré –dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el sonrío feliz y tomo delicadamente mi rostro en sus manos, se acerco lentamente, pero cuando estaba por terminar con la distancia le llame

-Jasper…espera, no debemos hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto afligido

-tienes novia…y yo no podría soportar que alguien sufra por mi culpa- el me sonrió divertido

-Alice… ¿Quién te dijo que tenía novia?

-nadie…pero los vi a ti y a…María estaban de la mano y yo pensé que…

-oye…-interrumpió- María es mi hermana, siempre estamos de la mano, por que desde pequeños hemos sido muy unidos, pero…nada mas-le mire esperanzada

-¿en serio?

-jamás te mentiría-contesto mirándome directamente a los ojos, sonreí

-me encanta que sonrías- me sonroje un poco

-y…ahora… ¿Qué pasara?-pregunte algo preocupada, el seguía siendo mi profesor, y según las reglas un profesor no podía ser el novio de su alumna, seria poco etico.

-renunciare-anuncio

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida-no, no lo hagas, por favor

-debo hacerlo…por que…Alice… ¿quieres darme el honor de ser tu novio?-sonreí feliz

-nada me haría mas feliz, Jasper-le di un corto beso en los labios

-esta es la razón por la que debo renunciar-dijo

-pero… no hay otra forma…aunque sea estar a escondidas, no puedo soportar que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa-le mire suplicante

-lo siento, pero quiero hacer las cosas correctamente- por la forma en que me miro supe que no habría forma de convencerlo de lo contrario

-está bien-acepte rendida

-Alice, te amo y haría esto y mucho mas por estar siempre a tu lado-dijo con total convicción

-también te amo, y haría o seria lo que sea por ser siempre la chica de tus sueños-dije sonriendo

-solo se como eres, no debes hacer nada, eres perfecta tal y como eres, me tienes en tus manos-confeso

-y tu a mi en las tuyas…y ¿sabes que? Estoy feliz de que así sea-conteste, nos quedamos mirando un rato, no hacían falta más palabras, todo estaba dicho, el silencio era cómodo entre nosotros.

-creo que Rose y tu primo ya se han demorado bastante-comente

-si, ¿te cuento un secreto?-asentí-Emmett esta loco por ella-le mire totalmente sorprendida

-¿en serio?

-si

-oye, por cierto, ¿por que hace un rato me miraste casi enfadado?-pregunte algo confundida

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-cuando me presente ante Emmett-respondí.

-por que…-suspiró-me aterraba la idea de que te gustara mi primo, es más joven y supongo que me puse algo celoso-respondió sonrojado.

-tontito, como si pudiera fijarme en alguien que no seas tu-respondí, nos besaríamos nuevamente, pero se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta

-hola-salude inocente, Rose me miro de forma sugestiva

-¿interrumpimos?-pregunto Emmett

-no, para nada-respondió algo nervioso mi novio Jazz, adoraba como se oía, novio, mi novio, suspire

-¿y los helados?-pegunte al ver que venían con las manos vacías, Rose y Emmett se miraron

-no habían-respondieron a coro, si claro,

-OH, no habían… y si no habían… ¿Por qué…?

-ay, que tarde es- me interrumpió Rose

-Jasper, tendrás que irte en taxi, lo siento,-se disculpo Emmett

-Alice, yo…volveré para la noche de chicas, nos vemos adiós-ambos se fueron de manera rápida, casi corriendo

-creo que me han cambiado por una chica-comento Jazz dramáticamente, reí

-no te creas único, a mi también-respondí

-y… hermosa señorita, ¿le molestaría si me voy con usted?- pregunto mirándome de manera sexy

-por supuesto que no-respondí feliz.

Le pase a dejar a su departamento, y luego me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue Edward miraba distraídamente la televisión

-ya llegue-avise cuando estuve a su lado

-¿es el Apocalipsis?-pregunto de forma asustada

-no, ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-fuiste de compras y…no traes una bolsa…nada, no se si alegrarme o asustarme

-ja ja, muy gracioso, como sea ¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte, su expresión cambio de inmediato a una triste, aunque intento no demostrarlo

-esta arriba-respondió, algo paso, y como que me llamo Alice Cullen juro que lo averiguare. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, llame a la puerta y la voz de mi amiga se escucho

-¿Quién es?-pregunto temerosa, si, algo paso, definitivamente

-soy yo-anuncie

-¿Qué vienes a buscar?-canto, le respondería a ti, como siempre, pero ahora estaba apurada.

Bella pov`s

Cuando Alice termino de contarme su historia me puse muy feliz por ella, al menos una de nosotras podía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba

-ahora…cuéntame ¿que tal tu tarde?-pregunto de manera suspicaz

-normal-respondí de manera nerviosa,

-si…claro, te preguntare… ¿por que cuando llegue y pregunte por ti Edward puso una cara de tortura?-pregunto

-yo…-trate de inventar algo que la convenciera

-no me mientas, por que lo sabre-advirtió la duende.

-está bien-me rendí-cuando tú me abandonaste a la deriva…

-hey, no fue a la deriva, estabas en mi casa, y Edward estaba adentro-interrumpió

-bien, cuando me dejaste aquí, el me abrió, luego se fue a su habitación, estaba aburrida y descubrí la habitación que tiene el piano, me senté y toque un rato…

-¿tocaste en el piano de Edward?-pregunto sorprendida, le mire

-¿era el piano de Edward?-asintió-ay no…

-Edward jamás deja que nadie le toque su piano, es sagrado para él

-lo siento, no lo sabia

-si, da igual, ¿Qué paso después?-insistió.

-pues nada, me encontró, me halago por como tocaba el piano, me puse nerviosa y me conoces, lo trate mal, así que subí a este lugar, después de un rato me llamo Jake, hablamos un rato, no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba escuchando mi conversación, pero cuando termine el estaba muy enojado, por algo que dije, me pregunto si estaba enamorada de Jake, y le pregunte en broma si estaba celoso y ¡diablos!, pensé que solo me diría que no y ya, pero dijo que si y me beso, luego como la cobarde que soy huí y no he hablado con él.-termine afligida

-Bella…eso es lo mas estúpido que has hecho en tu vida, y vaya que has hecho cosas estúpidas.

-lo siento, se que cometí un error al corresponderle el beso, pero…

-Ash, no lo digo por eso-interrumpió enojada.

-¿A no?-pregunte confundida

-Bella…-un ruido interrumpió nuestra charla, salimos de la habitación y vimos a rose venir, sobre una nube, la sonrisa tonta de su cara, no se la sacaba nada.

Cuando la rubia llego a nuestro lado, Alice y yo nos cruzamos de brazos

-y bien…-comencé

-¿se puede saber donde estabas?-siguió Alice

-yo…estaba con Emmett-sonrió

-¿en serio?-pregunte emocionada

-si, fue tan lindo-suspiro soñadoramente mi amiga

-¿Qué paso?-preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-resumidamente, amm salimos del centro comercial y fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, hablamos por un rato, y…cuando me di cuenta… él me estaba besando, estaba tan asombrada que no le correspondí, el se disculpo, dijo que no debía haberme besado, pero que no se pudo aguantar y luego se me declaro, textualmente me dijo "Rosalie, se…que soy un simple mesero, pero te amo, desde el primer día en que tus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, ibas todos los días al restorán en el que trabajo y jamás me anime a atenderte, así que mandaba a Royce por que yo era un maldito cobarde, pero me canse, ese idiota de Royce solo hablaba de lo maravillosa que eres, y dijo que te había invitado a salir y tu habías aceptado, no podía aceptar que salieras con algún chico, me rompería el corazón, Rose…te amo y quiero saber que sientes por mi, por que al mirarte a los ojos se…que hay algo", luego le dije que también lo amaba, y me pidió que fuera su novia, acepte y luego nos pasamos toda la tarde besándonos y hablando sobre nosotros-termino feliz.

-ah!-gritamos las tres juntas, estábamos felices, bueno, yo no tanto, pero con que mis mejores amigas fueran felices, me bastaba.

Después de nuestra celebración bajamos a la sala de estar a ver películas, Alice llamo por pizzas, cuando estas llegaron nos sentamos a comer mientras veíamos "arrástrame al infierno", Edward bajo a cenar, y Alice lo invito a quedarse a ver la película, y claro, con mi mala suerte, él acepto, y como tengo mas mala suerte, el único asiento disponible era a mi lado, se sentó tímidamente junto a mi, alejándose lo máximo posible de mi al igual que en la clase de biología, pero no preste atención…bueno al menos lo intente, pues solo con saber que estaba a unos metros de mi me ponía nerviosa.

La película era horrible, los efectos especiales eran tan pobres, lo único que me mantenía allí, y aunque sea difícil lo admito, era Edward. En algún momento de la película el comenzó a acercarse a mi, después de un tiempo estaba a mi lado rozándome, utilizaba de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima. Cuando sentí que no podía resistir mas me levante.

-chicas…-dije con la voz algo ahogada, por lo que me la aclare- lo siento me iré a dormir tengo mucho sueño-fingí un bostezo para confirmar mi aclaración, disimuladamente mire a Edward, quien me miraba entre sorprendido y algo mas que no supe distinguir debido a que la luz era escasa. Luego de salir de la sala me dirigí al baño, remoje mi cara y mire mi reflejo

-debes calmarte…-me susurre a mi misma

-¿te sientes bien?-me congele en mi lugar, ¿desde cuando Edward estaba allí?, mire hacia al lado y él expectantemente esperaba mi respuesta.

-¿t-te refieres… a mi?-balbucee torpemente, el sonrió

-por supuesto.

-si, gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, el solo se dedicaba a mirarme y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

-bien, debo…irme, hasta mañana- trate de huir pero su cuerpo me impidió el paso

-no huirás…no de nuevo.

Edward me miraba fijamente, luego de que me impidiera el paso en el baño me tomo del brazo y sin decir nada me arrastro hasta su habitación, luego de llegar se posiciono frente a mi y permaneció en silencio, esperando, tal vez una respuesta, pero como no sabia la respuesta que esperaba yo no diría nada ¿Qué tal si decía algo estúpido? O peor ¿Qué pasaba si me declaraba? no, definitivamente hablar no estaba en mis planes.

-¿y bien?-musito Edward

-y bien… ¿que?-me di un zape mental, se suponía que no hablaría

-¿me dirás que es lo que te sucede?

-¿a mi?...nada

-¿nada? ¡¿Nada?-retrocedí un poco ante su grito, esta parte de él jamás la había visto, pero si era sincera…me encantaba

-b-bueno…yo…yo…-diablos, ¿Qué podía decir?, él solo suspiro

-Bella…te amo-susurró y apenas dijo eso cubrió su boca mirándome con pánico, yo solo lo mire con curiosidad ¿por que cubrió su boca, y por que me miraba así? A ver…repasa Bella, ¿Que fue lo que acaba de decir Edward? Ah, si, dijo: "bella, te amo"…esperen… ¡¿Qué?

-¿Q-que dijiste?

-yo…rayos Bella te amo, no puedo aguantar mas…ya no- luego de decir eso me tomo de los hombros y me beso fieramente, yo solo me congele en mi sitio, ¿Edward me amaba?...¿no era una broma? ¡_Estúpida retardada, es obvio que te ama ahora bésalo! _Reclamó mi cerebro, pero era demasiado tarde, Edward al ver que no correspondía se separo abruptamente

-lo siento…y-yo pensé…no quise…-calle sus dulces balbuceos con un beso, Edward parecía sorprendido pero no dudo en corresponderme. Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, no quise abrir mis ojos de inmediato, sentía miedo de que todo lo que había vivido hace unos momentos solo fuera un sueño.

-bella…-su hipnotizante voz se escuchaba real, pero no podía arriesgarme

-¿si?

-abre los ojos-a pesar de que tenia mis ojos cerrados sabia que estaba sonriendo torcidamente, negué con mi cabeza

-¿Por qué no?

-desaparecerás...no quiero que eso suceda- su musical risa resonó en la habitación

-tonta bella, no lo haré, aunque me lo pidas jamás desapareceré de tu vida.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sonreí feliz, Edward si estaba frente a mi, me miraba tiernamente.

-así que… ¿me amas?- pregunte sonriente

-solo si tu también a mi- respondió cruzándose de brazos, mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

-mm…-puse una mano en mi mentón fingiendo pensar- diría que es una gran posibilidad

Él rió y yo le seguí

-dilo…-pidió mirándome a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte verdaderamente confundida

-que me amas

-te amo, te amo-sonreí, jamás me cansaría de decirlo- ¡te amo!

Edward sonrió hermosamente y me beso.

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Edward me miraba esperanzado, pero había algo que me molestaba, no podía aceptar sin aclarar esa duda que tenia

-¿y Tanya?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-te vi, estabas besándote con ella

Sin querer mi rostro se contrajo de dolor al recordar esa escena, Edward tomo suavemente mi rostro y me beso

-no tengo nada con ella te lo juro

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto

-si

-¿si que?

-si quiero ser tu novia Edward

El sonrió y me beso nuevamente

-te amo

Sonreí al escucharlo, jamás me cansaría que me lo dijera

-como yo a ti.

_**¿El fin?**_


	2. nota

Primero que todo muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron mi fic, me pusieron alerta y todo eso, de verdad creo que fui la persona más feliz al recibir mi primer RR ajaaj la verdad es que creo que no tenía muchas esperanzas en que mi historia les gustara, al perecer si y me alegro un montón por que lo hice con mucho amor.

Me pidieron que siguiera la historia, así que en agradecimiento lo hare con uno o dos capítulos más :D además de agregar el pov Edward el cual contara un poco acerca del pasado de ellos xd bueno me despido y prometo pronto publicar, en realidad se me hace difícil por lo de la escuela y todo eso, pero quedan solo los exámenes finales y ya xd gracias al cielo y falta poco :P bueno pues sin nada más que decir me despido

Un besoo

PD: un RR? De verdad no cuesta nada darle al globito de abajo….por favor *-* sus RR me ayudan a seguir :D


	3. Chapter 3

Edward´s pov

Masoquista, esa era la palabra que claramente podía describirme, ¿por que tenia que ser ella? ¿Tan estúpido era como para enamorarme de alguien que me odiaba?, suponía que si, mi idiotez había alcanzado un nuevo grado, felicidades a mi.

Mire el reloj del mi buró 4:30 am, genial otro día que no dormía, todo por que sufría de insomnio pensando en ella, recordaba el bendito día en que la conocí, acabábamos de llegar desde Chicago con mi familia, era el primer día de instituto, Alice paseaba por la casa de aquí para allá emocionada según ella ese día cambiaria nuestras vidas, vaya que lo hizo, el día pasó normal, al ser los nuevos éramos el tema central de las conversaciones, pero no me importaba demasiado, las chicas me daban miradas coquetas, pero tampoco me importaba, me dirigía a la cafetería, habíamos acordado con Alice que almorzaríamos juntos, al entrar al gran comedor pasee mi vista por el lugar, de pronto vi como Alice hacia señas para que la mirara, ¿no veia que llamaba demasiado la atención?, suspire y me dirigí hacia ella, pero de repente repare en la presencia de alguien mas, decir que era hermosa era una total blasfemia comparada con la verdad, parecía un verdadero ángel, sus cabellos caoba caían en suaves ondas por su espalda, su piel parecía tan cremosa y suave, sus ojos ¡Dios! Eran lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto, su color chocolate hacían un dulce contraste con su rostro y sus labios…, me pregunte si serian tan suaves al tacto como parecían.

Ese día conversamos amenamente, supe que era la nueva mejor amiga de mi hermana, pero aparte de eso cada cosa que descubría de ella me gustaba, luego me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado, cuando me di cuenta me convertí en un absoluto cobarde, me distancie de mi ángel por miedo, jamás me perdonaría el haberlo hecho, y ella…ella me odio, desde ese día me odio para siempre y no pude hacer nada.

Un extraño golpe me volvió a la realidad, provenía desde el cuarto de mi hermana, creo que ella también había alcanzado un nuevo grado de locura, levantarse a las… ¿Qué hora era?, ah si, las cinco de la madrugada, ¿estaba loca?, ni siquiera los amantes al colegio se levantaban tan temprano, me levante y asome para ver que sucedía

-¿Edward?

Alice se paseaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, buscando no se que cosas, tenia un aspecto adormilado, pero su sonrisa emocionada opacaba ese cansancio, después de todo, era Alice.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-pues… nada, Bella me llamo por una emergencia.

Contesto sin dejar de buscar cosas, pero no preste demasiado atención, uso Bella y emergencia en la misma oración, solo eso basto para que me preocupara al punto de querer salir en ese momento a buscarla y protegerla de lo que fuera que le sucedía a mi ángel.

-¿B-bella que le sucedió? ¿Está bien? ¿Tuvo un accidente?, si quieres yo te llevo.

-tranquilo, no es nada que necesite de tu sobre protectora presencia, es un asunto entre ella y yo.

-esta bien, ¿nos veremos en el instituto?

Conteste algo mas calmado

-claro, espérame en el estacionamiento te llevaras una gran sorpresa

Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ¿Qué tramaba la enana?

-¿Qué tramas?, Alice

-nada

Contesto de manera inocente, demasiado, saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de eso sentí como la puerta principal se cerraba, fuera lo que fuera a hacer Alice

llevaba mucha prisa, en fin, tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender, por ejemplo pensar que haría hoy en el examen, no era que me fuera mal, al contrario era uno de los mejores estudiantes, la cosa era que debía hacer el examen compartido con Bella, si, definitivamente el mundo confabulaba en mi contra, o tal vez no tanto.

Me duche rápidamente, luego me vestí unos jeans simples, una camisa negra, abierta hasta el segundo botón, y mi cabello…bueno no hice nada con el, era un caso perdido tratar de peinarlo por lo que lo deje alborotado.

Baje a tomar desayuno, Esme ya estaba desayunando junto a Carlisle, al verme me saludaron, me senté junto a ellos, mientras Esme me servia el desayuno.

-¿y Alice?-preguntó amorosamente mi madre.

-salio hoy en la mañana, dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes con Bella.

El solo decir su nombre alteraba los latidos de mi corazón.

-desde temprano torturara a la pobre chica

Respondió Esme, riendo.

Si bien bella y Alice eran las mejores del mundo mi hermana tenia la capacidad de irritar a cualquier persona en solo cinco segundos, por suerte bella sabia como controlarla, además de que siempre aguantaba sus caprichos, era tan buena.

Seguimos conversando amenamente por el resto del desayuno, al terminar cepille mis dientes y Salí en mi volvo rumbo al instituto.

Alice dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, ¿de que se trataría?, al llegar el porche de mi hermana no se veía en ningún lugar por lo que aparque mi volvo y espere a que mi hermana diera señales de vida, a los pocos minutos el porche de Alice estaba siendo aparcado a mi lado, me baje para hablar con ella, el aire se me quedo estancado en mi garganta al ver a Bella bajar del auto se veía…Dios, hermosa, preciosa, !diablos! Mi cuerpo reacciono solo con verla, Alice estaría muerta, sin duda

-¿Bella?

Pregunte, era obvio que era ella, pero definitivamente no estaba pensando muy bien lo que decía.

-¿si?

Su tono tenia una nota sorprendida, "_di algo idiota_", me reprendí a mi mismo.

-¿eres tu?

Genial, denle un premio al grandísimo imbécil, ¿es que no podía preguntar algo mas inteligente?

-no, soy el fantasma de la opera

Contesto sarcásticamente, de acuerdo, creo que lo merecía

-lo siento…yo…-diablos, mi lado poco racional, que me decía "_lánzate sobre ella_", le estaba ganando al racional, debía salir de allí ¡ya!-adiós

Salí de allí, casi corriendo, ingrese al instituto y suspire, genial, ahora pensara que soy descortés. Camine rumbo a mi casillero, saque de él mis cuadernos para las clases, cuando me di la vuelta Tanya, Lauren y Kate me rodeaban, genial, como si mi día no fuera malo.

-¿Qué hay Eddie?-saludo Tanya intentando sonar sexy, odiaba que me llamaran así, aunque lo soportaría si quien lo dijera tuviera una voz mucho mas dulce y su portadora fuera una castaña con hermosos ojos chocolate.

-hola, por favor no me llames así, en serio lo odio.

Ella no hizo caso a lo que dije y siguió hablándome de no se que, al ser uno de los estudiantes mas inteligentes debía darle tutorías a lo menos aplicados, en resumen, a ellas, el timbre sonó y al poco tiempo la vi, su andar despreocupado me volvía loco, tenia una ligera sonrisa en su cara y conversaba amenamente con mi hermana y Rosalie.

Gracias al cielo, Bella tenia su casillero junto al mío, aunque no era tan sorprendente considerando que yo arregle todo para que fuera así, si, mi obsesión llegaba hasta eso.

-vaya… ¿pero si no es la chica mala del instituto, la pesadilla de los profesores Isabella Swan?-pregunto Tanya, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a mi ángel así?, cerré mis manos en puño, considerando seriamente la idea de golpear a la rubia que tenia frente a mi, pero no seria correcto

_-_vaya… ¿pero si no es la prostituta del instituto, la pesadilla de los baños Tanya Denali?-pregunto ella imitando graciosamente la voz nasal de Tanya.

-¿no deberías estar torturando a algún profesor?-ataco la rubia, calma Edward, sea como sea es una chica...

-¿y tu no deberías estar follandote a algún profesor para que suba tus lamentables notas?-gracias, Rosalie, de verdad, gracias.

Bella termino de sacar sus cosas y con un fluido movimiento, el cual me dejo loco, cerró su casillero, luego miro a las...fáciles

-tapan mi camino-oh, si, ¿comente que cuando es amenazadora se ve realmente sexy?-si no quieren que mi lindo puño se estampe contra sus sintéticas narices muévanse ahora.

Apoyo eso de que sus puños son lindos...toda ella es linda, dios, era un estúpido enamorado. Le escuche susurrar algo que no entendí y luego cruzo su mirada con la mía, ¿estaba mal tener pensamientos psicópatas?, comenzaba a irse cuando pasó por mi lado y tiro mis cuadernos, obviamente intencional, luego se disculpo, claro, falsamente...aunque para mí valía. Las chicas le siguieron y pronto desaparecieron de mi vista, sabía que mi ángel no era tan...ángel, le encantaba meterse en problemas, y lo admito, me encantaba que lo hiciera.

Caminé hacia la dirección del instituto, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la vi llegar, intenté parecer distraído, aunque ella ni siquiera me notó, "_es ahora o nunca Edward, háblale, ¡no seas estúpido!"_ si, mi conciencia me amaba, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hola Bella.

Opte por que lo más inteligente sería hacerle caso a mi conciencia, Bella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, ¡Era tan frustrante!

-¿ahora me hablas?

-amm...-lo siento, solo hasta ahora he tenido el valor de hablarte, por que temía que si te hablaba no resistiría declararme y rogar tu perdón y tu amor, ¿sonaba tan psicópata y desesperado como creía que sonaba?, opte por algo mas prudente así que solo me limite a contestar-no, solo soy cortés, eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana...y mi peor pesadilla- susurré lo último, de acuerdo, la ultima parte fue improvisación, pero es que, en serio era una pesadilla el tener que verla todos los malditos días y ni siquiera poder acercarme y, además, saber que no debía hacerlo por que me odiaba. La secretaria bromeó con ella y luego entró en la oficina.

-¿se te ofrece algo Edward?

Oh-oh he sido pillado, sonreí algo avergonzado

-no, gracias, solo venía por que...-"_piensa en algo", "piensa en algo"-_¡el mapa de la escuela!-estaba casi seguro de que hasta Esme había escuchado mi grito, ¡y eso que vivíamos a las afueras del pueblo!, carraspee-un...chico nuevo lo necesitaba así que me ofrecí a llevárselo.

Odiaba ser tan mal mentiroso, la secretaria alzó una ceja riendo.

-es por Bella ¿verdad?

Bufé algo frustrado ¿era tan evidente?

-si, lo eres

Respondió ella a mi pregunta mental, ¡se burlaba de mí!, ¿desde cuando me convertí en un maldito bufón?

Salí de ese lugar enojado, hasta la secretaria tenía el descaro de burlarse de mi.

-¡Ey Edward!-llamó. Volteé algo confundido

-¿si?

-¿no olvidas el mapa?

Pregunto tratando de contener una carcajada. Solo me dí vuelta y caminé lejos de allí, decapitar a la secretaria con mis propias manos traería problemas.

Llegue a mi clase de música y el profesor me miró enfadado.

-Cullen, tarde otra vez.

-lo siento, profesor.

-con un lo siento no aprenderás lo que he enseñado en este tiempo, Edward.

Rodé mis ojos mientras caminaba a mi asiento, el profesor Buttano no estaba de humor hoy.

La clase pasó sin mayores novedades, nuestra próxima calificación era una composición, lo que no me preocupaba, era todo un experto en composición.

El timbre sonó, trayendo consigo mi libertad, pasee por los jardines, mientras parejas felices se cruzaban en mi camino, lo que me puso de un humor horrible, me daban unas ganas de gritar ¡sabemos que son felices, dejen de restregar en mi cara que la chica a la que amo jamás me amara y que jamás podré estar igual que ustedes, váyanse al diablo con sus estúpidas miradas enamoradas! gemí desesperado, necesitaba verla, solo ella lograba calmarme. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del instituto buscándola...está bien lo admito, parecía un demente corriendo como lo estaba haciendo, pero no me culpen, era un demente enamorado. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casillero cuando Tanya se abalanzó sobre mí, ¡diablos, la chica si que tenía fuerza!

-Eddie...

-es Edward

Murmuré fastidiado.

-¿Que quie-?-Tanya interrumpió mi pregunta sellando mis labios con un beso, intente zafarme !lo juro!, solo que como ya había mencionado...la chica tenía fuerza, no pude, abrí mis ojos, ¿cuando los cerré?, ni idea, en fin, al abrirlos Bella me miraba totalmente sorprendida y...¿dolida?, ¿Bella estaba dolida?, eso era imposible...¿no?, luego de un segundo había desaparecido de mi vista, demonios, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, como pude me zafe de Tanya, aunque claro recibí ayuda, la pequeña enana había tomado a Tanya de un brazo y la había arrastrado lejos de mi, gracias a dios

-escúchame bien maldita estúpida, mi hermano no te quiere, eres un maldito bicho en su vida, te veo cerca de él otra vez y tu y tu nariz lamentaran haberlo hecho ¿oíste prostituta barata?

Dios, jamás en mi vida escuche a Alice tan enfurecida, ni siquiera cuando de casualidad arruine su bolso preferido. Tanya solo la ignoro y se fue, luego la duende enfurecida volteo a mirarme...estaba en graves, graves problemas.

- y tú...-anuncio apuntándome acusadoramente- eres el peor imbécil, estúpido, descarado, mentiroso, idiota...-chillo frustrada- no hay suficientes insultos para describirte, ¿como pudiste Edward?, ¿como pudiste, imbécil?- si mi hermana, al igual que mi conciencia me ama.

-no fue mi intención...

La carcajada de Alice me interrumpió a media frase

-por favor, Edward, no intentes excusarte, por que en serio, una palabra mas que salga por esa boca y juro que soy capaz de asesinarte lenta y tortuosamente.

De acuerdo, era mejor hacerle caso a mi hermana alias la enana asesina.

-es que no puedo creer como fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan…abominable como besar a Tanya, dios, ¡A Tanya! ¿En serio?, ¿no pudiste elegir a alguien mejor? es que...

Alice seguía desproticando contra mí, ya me tenía harto

-Alice, Alice... ¡Alice!

-¡¿Qué?

-escucha, en serio no fue mi intención que pasara...lo que pasó, Alice...solo dios sabe cuento amo a Bella, estoy enamorado de ella ¿como piensas que haría algo que la dañara?, la amo tanto que si me pidiera la luna haría lo posible... de acuerdo es físicamente imposible traérsela, pero, se la compraría y viajaría con ella cada vez que quisiera, la amo tanto que si me pidiera que me tirara de un acantilado le preguntaría cuan alto, la amo tanto que...

-si, si ya quedo claro que la amas-interrumpió Alice rodando sus ojos.-en fin... ¿que piensas hacer?

Preguntó, mientras me miraba impaciente

-¿Hacer qué?

-ya sabes lo de tu infinito amor por Bella, y toda la cosa, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Suspiré

-ella me odia, así que...-gemí frustrado-no lo sé, sinceramente espero que un milagro suceda y ella deje de odiarme.

Sentí como un golpe impactaba contra mi cabeza

-Ouch, eso si que dolió

Me quejé, ella nuevamente rodó sus ojos

-mira, los milagros no suceden "por arte de magia"- hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos- tú los produces, por lo tanto, genio, a menos que tu hagas algo no conseguirás nada con Bella, además ¿te odia?, en serio eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba

-bueno...supongo que no pierdo nada...

Aún no estaba muy convencido, pero si con solo animarme...es decir, ¿y si Bella sentía aunque fuera la minima parte de lo que yo?, está bien, se que soy soñador, pero...soñar es gratis

-oye mira debo ir a buscarla ¿si?, tú...solo piensa en algo.

Luego de eso se marcho corriendo, dejándome solo. El timbre sonó pero !que diablos!, era el mejor alumno, el que me saltara una clase no me traería problemas...de acuerdo, si lo haría, pero ya me daba igual.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado ya, por lo que me senté en la mesa con mi hermana y sus amigos. Todo estaba como siempre, sin embargo mi pie ya debía tener un calambre de tanto que lo había movido contra el piso, es que no podía evitar el estar impaciente, hace un rato habíamos salido de clases y ¡Bella aun no llegaba!, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando algo, o mas bien alguien llamó mi atención... ¿esa era Bella? ¡¿Con el estúpido de James? Oh ese idiota sabría lo que es meterse con MI Bella. Venían de la mano, luego ella miro el casino, luciendo algo sorprendida, tal vez por que no le gustaba llamar la atención, luego miro su mano entrelazada con la de James y cruzó su mirada con la mía, debía parecer un loco al mirar con tanto odio a James, por que claro está, a mi Bella jamás la odiaría, ella me sonrió y luego volteo hacia el imbécil, dijeron unas palabras mientras ella paseaba su mano por el torso de ese...ese animal, luego se acercaron rápidamente, no por favor, que no la bese, que no la bese, en el momento en que vi sus labios impactar ya no pude soportar más, mire a Alice, con tristeza, mientras ella veía con asombro y horror lo mismo que hasta hacia un momento había visto yo. Me levante de la mesa y salí de ese lugar, puede ser que haya pateado algunas cosas...que va, si patee todos los basureros que se cruzaron en mi camino, más basura, piedras, y puede que mas de un bolso.

Pasee por los jardines del instituto para calmarme, de repente una conversación llamó mi atención y la voz era familiar, demasiado.

-...es una zorra, en serio, la chica me pedía más y más, se lo tenía bien guardadito, no creí que Swan además de ser una rebelde fuera buena en la cama-se carcajeaba el idiota de James, ¿insultaba a mi ángel?...ese cobarde

Empuñe mis manos y me dirigí hacia él

-eres un maldito cobarde

Espeté logrando que James y dos chicos más se dieran vuelta a mirarme

-tal vez, pero obtuve el cuerpo de Bella antes que tú

solo eso basto para enfurecerme, sin meditar nada lancé un golpe, el cual dio de lleno en su nariz, logrando que un hilo de sangre corriera hasta su boca, me miro enfurecido, y me golpeo en la boca, el estúpido ni siquiera logro hacerme daño, luego sus amigos me agarraron de los brazos, evitando que pudiera zafarme, James se acerco con una sonrisa socarrona y comenzó a golpearme en el estomago, de acuerdo dolía como los mil demonios, pero no se lo dejaría saber, mordí mi labio con fuerza, esperando a que se cansara de golpearme, a los diez minutos de golpearme sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, me dio un ultimo golpe y se fue a clases, los otros dos estudiantes me soltaron, y, por causa de los golpes no soporte el peso de mi cuerpo y caí, impactando contra el suelo, luego de recuperarme partí al baño, dolía pero en fin, no perdería el examen que ahora me...!el examen! diablos, debía apresurarme, además, hablaría con Bella le explicaría que lo que vio no fue intencional, si eso haría, moje mi rostro con agua y mire mi semblante, parecía como si nada me hubiera pasado, sin embargo mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto que los mordí, ni modo, me encargaría de eso luego. Salí del baño y corrí hasta el laboratorio de biología, toqué, la puerta esperando a que me abriera el profesor. Cuando lo hizo me miró de arriba a abajo.

-señor Cullen, la clase ya comenzó

-lo siento profesor, estaba atendiendo un asunto de otra clase, se que no es excusa, pero era importante por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea...

-esta bien, por esta vez pasara, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir

Suspire aliviado, ingresé en el laboratorio, y allí estaba, mi demonio sexy personal, aun mi cuerpo reaccionaba de solo verla, por lo que me senté lo mas lejos de ella posible, no quería que viera mi...problema, dios, sería tan vergonzoso. El profesor entrego los exámenes, y fue allí cuando vi mi oportunidad para hablarle

-Bella...-comencé, sin embargo me interrumpió

-yo haré el examen, no tengo problema en hacerlo luego te lo entregare si quieres lo revisas si no quieres lo entregas

Luego no hablo nada mas, supongo que esperar no me haría daño, termino en 15 minutos exactamente el examen y luego me lo entrego...más bien me lo aventó en el rostro

-Bella-comencé de nuevo-debo hablar contigo...

Nuevamente, como era su costumbre me interrumpió

-¿se trata del examen?

-no, pero...

Y nuevamente no me dejo terminar, esta chica si que me frustraba.

-lo siento, si no es del examen no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo- luego se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al profesor

dijeron unas cuantas palabras, aunque parecía ser que le profesor perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento, en un momento el profesor me miro, Bella también lo hizo y tal vez sin querer miro mis labios, dijo algo, se acerco a nuestro banco, tomo sus cosas y se largo de allí, el profesor comenzó a llamarla, sin embargo, como era habitual en ella no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino, me levante y le entregue el examen al profesor, ni siquiera lo revise, confiaba en ella ciegamente.

-señor Cullen

Llamó el profesor

-¿si?

-espero que su problema con la señorita Swan se resuelva pronto

-¿co-como?

-debe darle tiempo, puedo asegurarle que para ella no es fácil, aunque...si usted le hablara de sus sentimientos creo que se resolvería mas de un problema.

¿Es que acaso todo el maldito instituto sabia de mis sentimientos por Bella?

-si, y puedo asegurarle que los de ella tampoco son muy lejanos a los suyos, solo...déle tiempo

Suspire, yo no quería darle tiempo, era egoísta, pero...si el profesor tenía algo de razón quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella.

-gracias

Respondí cordial y luego salí, como el psicópata que era busque a Bella por todo el instituto, la encontré en el porshe de Alice, su posición tensa hacía contraste con su relajada expresión, seguro escuchaba música, solo la música lograba calmarla. Me debatía entre ir o no, a hablar con ella, jamás me anime así que cuando el timbre sonó dando la finalización de clases solo me subí a mi volvo y volví a casa.

Al llegar una nota descansaba en la puerta principal

_Queridos niños:_

_Su padre ha tenido una conferencia sorpresa en Port Angels_

_por lo que debí acompañarlo, hay comida en la alacena_

_para una semana, y ya saben las reglas, nada de fiestas_

_ni quedarse toda la noche despiertos, llegaremos el viernes_

_a más tardar, cuídense mucho. _

_los aman:_

_Esme y Carlisle._

Saqué la notita de la puerta y entré, subí a mi habitación y tire mi bolso en algún lugar de esta, luego baje y me dedique a mirar la TV. Al poco tiempo sentí un alboroto en la entrada, seguro era Alice, tenía llaves así que seguí en mi posición, sien embargo, al poco tiempo salte de mi cómoda posición del sofá cuando sentí el porshe de Alice alejarse, ¿que podía decir?, era curioso. Me acerque a la puerta y, por la mirilla divise a Bella sentada en el porche, lucía frustrada, solo de la impresión di un paso atrás, calma Edward, el hecho de que la chica de tus sueños este en tu porche no significa que le mundo confabule para que estén juntos...aunque alguien sí, Alice me ayudaba...era la mejor hermana del mundo. Corrí al baño y mire mi reflejo, estaba presentable, luego corrí de vuelta a la puerta, suspire y pase mis manos por mi cabello alborotándolo, tome un ultimo respiro y abrí, dios, aquí vienen mis reacciones adolescentes, al parecer ella no notó mi presencia.

-¿Bella?-me hice el confundido- ¿que haces aquí?

De acuerdo eso si quería saberlo

-eh...acabo de ser abandonada por la malvada de tu hermana, ¿y...tu que haces aquí?

Reí, ¿estaba nerviosa?, debía admitirlo el ponerla nerviosa hacía que mi ego aumentara un poco

-Bella...vivo aquí

Ella se...sonrojó, no, Edward, no es normal ni correcto lanzarte a ella

-ah, si es cierto-respondió ella sumiéndonos en un silencio-¿me invitaras a pasar? ¿O te caigo tan mal que me dejaras aquí afuera?

¿Caerme mal? ¿Ella? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la amaba?

-si, lo siento-respondí, era un idiota descortés, genial.

Ingreso en la casa y cuando paso por mi lado no pude evitar tensar mis músculos, solo de esta manera evitaría lanzarme contra ella, subí dejándola en la sala de estar, ella parecía distraída y yo estaba a punto de violarla de la manera mas dulce posible, aunque obviamente eso era algo muy, muy, muy incorrecto. Aún me preguntaba que hacía Bella aquí, aunque imagine que Alice habría organizado una noche de chicas, de seguro Alice sabría que nuestros padres no estarían hoy, ella siempre iba un paso adelante.

Ya en la seguridad de mi habitación le mande un mensaje a Alice

_Enana, necesito ayuda, quiero hablar con Bella_

_y, diablos Alice ¿en que pensabas cuando la vestiste _

_de esa manera tan tentadora?_

_en serio, he estado todo el maldito día evitándola,_

_solo por que siento que si la veo me lanzare contra ella, y, además, _

_la dejaste sola !en nuestra casa!, con el loco psicópata _

_de tu hermano suelto, Alice, me mataras._

_En fin a lo que iba_

_necesito...que me la prestes durante la noche de chicas_

_cuento con tu ayuda_

_E._

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella?, hace un rato la había dejado abajo, y no la sentí subir. Salí de la habitación, por que...si, la curiosidad me estaba matando, estaba en el último escalón cuando el suave sonido de mi piano me alerto, camine rápidamente... de acuerdo corrí a mi pequeño salón y abrí delicadamente la puerta, Bella me daba la espalda mientras tocaba mi piano, dios, amo mi piano. Seguí espiándola durante unos momentos más cuando ella saco un pequeño cuaderno de su bolso, comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía y luego canto, y ¡que diablos! cantaba como una sirena, una hermosa sirena, mi sirena...ya Ed, cálmate

-duele no tenerte cerca, duele no escuchar tu voz, duele respirar tu ausencia pero...duele mas decirte adiós

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, sin saber por que recordé los pocos días de nuestra amistad, como deseaba el no haber sido un idiota, deseaba ser valiente y seguir con ella aunque fuera como amigos, la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba como su mirada se iluminaba cuando me veía, extrañaba las sonrisas que me dedicaba, extrañaba su suave voz hablándome, extrañaba...todo de ella.

Bella siguió tocando y cantando, cuando su voz dejo de sonar con la ultima nota comencé a aplaudir, ella se giro asustada y me miro con pánico. Genial, Edward, la asustaste, le mire arrepentido y me disculpe

-lamento haberte asustado...es hermosa-toda tú eres hermosa- la canción

Aclaré, ella agradeció mi comentario bastante incomoda y luego comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a encaminarse a la salida, _detenla, confiésatele, ¡dile algo!_

-estas enamorada... ¿verdad?

"_cuando dije dile algo no me refería específicamente a eso, estúpido, mírala, ya la incomodaste...otra vez, tarado"_

También te amo conciencia. Ella me miraba sorprendida, y con cierto toque pánico en su mirada

-la canción demuestra eso

-eso no te importa

Respondió enojada, diablos.

-lo siento, no quise entrometerte

-está bien, no importa

Salió del cuarto y supuse que se fue a la habitación de Alice, me quede un rato más allí, sentí mi pantalón vibrar, por lo que saque mi móvil de uno de los bolsillos, era un mensaje de Alice.

_Primero Edward, no soy enana, soy bajita_

_vuelve a llamarme así y no te ayudo ¿eh?_

_segundo, deberías estar agradecido ¿verdad que esta_

_hermosa? hice un gran trabajo, aunque ella ya es hermosa_

_sabes que te quiero hermanito no fue mi intención que pasaras todo_

_el día con un...problemita, aunque a Bella no le importaría ayudarte _

_con eso, en fin, quédate a la noche de películas,_

_y siéntate al lado de ella, veremos una película de terror, _

_así que veamos como se dan las cosas._

_ponte guapo, te quiere_

_cupido, o sea_

_A._

Bien, Alice era un genio, ¿película de terror?, Bella era ruda pero le tenía terror a las películas de miedo. El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar por lo que rápidamente contesté.

-¿hola?

-hola,-contestó una voz masculina- ¿está Bells?

¿Quien diablos se cree este idiota para llamar a MI Bella así?

-si-conteste de mala gana- ¿de parte de quien?

-Jacob.

Deje el teléfono y llamé a Bella, unos segundos después ella apareció en mi campo visual luciendo bastante confundida

-¿si?-preguntó... ¡Diablos! ¿Y si Jacob era de quien Bella estaba enamorada?, fruncí el ceño ante mi descubrimiento, maldito idiota afortunado

-tienes una llamada.

-¿en serio?, ¿de parte de quien?

-de un tal...Jacobo

De acuerdo eso lo hice a propósito.

-es Jacob-corrigió ella inmediatamente,

-maldito idiota afortunado-musite bajo mi aliento, le extendí el teléfono

-¿Jake?

Preguntó, sal de aquí, no es correcto escuchar conversaciones privadas, la risa de Bella hizo que no pudiera moverme, idiota que la hace reír.

-te amo...

Dios, ¿por que me castigas así? un dolor en mi corazón hizo que me encogiera levemente, idiota afortunado al tener el amor de Bella, mas le valía no hacerla sufrir, por que si no... Sufriría toda mi furia y no saldría vivo de la paliza que le daría. Bella seguía parloteando con Jacob

-... ¿sabías que te amo?

De acuerdo, no quería seguir escuchando, demasiado empalagoso...y demonios, estaba muy celoso.

Al poco tiempo se despidió y corto, dejó el teléfono en su lugar sonriendo como una enamorada.

-¿sabias que sonríes como una tonta chiquilla enamorada?- pregunte...si, los celos se habían apoderado de mí.

-¿sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

_Touche_

-no lo hice, yo...- inventa algo idiota-esperaba a que terminaras por que debo ocupar el teléfono

¿Quien me mandaba a ser tan mal mentiroso?

-las mentiras no se te dan

Afirmo mientras me entregaba el teléfono, no pude detenerme, así que en contra de mi voluntad...o tal vez no tanto, la pregunta brotó de mis labios

-¿estas enamorada de Jacob?

Nuestras miradas estaban cruzadas, ella me miro con diversión

-¿celoso?- pregunto jugando, pero ¡diablos! yo no quería jugar, al menos no por ahora, sin embargo tal vez más tarde..., concéntrate Edward

Bella comenzaba a irse, pero no dejaría que huyera, me apresure a ella y la tome del brazo

-no sabes cuanto-conteste, sin ser consciente de ello me acerque a su rostro, ella me miraba nerviosa

-¿d-de que estas hablando?

-Bella...no soy tan fuerte

Y era cierto, ya no podía aguantar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, ya no. Bella seguía mirándome confundida

-Edward...explícate, no te entiendo... ¿Qué quieres decir?

_"Vamos Edward, este es tu momento, bésala, has algo bien y bésala, ¡inútil!"_

-esto- ya no pude aguantarme, luego de mirarla vi en sus ojos algo contra lo que no me pude contener, termine con la tortuosa distancia y la bese, creí que me rechazaría, me alejaría y/o golpearía, sin embargo para mi sorpresa ocurrió todo lo contrario, ella devolvía mi beso, !Y vaya de que forma!, tome delicadamente su rostro mientras la besaba suavemente, no había prisas y quería ser delicado, solo dios sabía cuando esto se repetiría, aunque si era honesto, deseaba que fuera pronto, muy pronto.

En un momento sentí como algo húmedo rozaba mi mejilla, creí que solo era mi imaginación, sin embargo pronto sentí lo mismo en mi otra mejilla, sorprendido y asustado me separe de Bella, ella ¿lloraba?, ¿por que?, ¿que diablos sucedía?, ¿me equivoque en algo?, cuando encontré mi voz hablé:

-¿qué sucede?

-esto...no puede ser, lo siento

Ni siquiera me dejo preguntar la causa de sus lagrimas cuando desapareció, trate de llamarla, pero no me hizo caso, ¿que le habría sucedido?

_"¡Claro, ella ama a Jacob, lo arruinaste todo, idiota!"_ cierto, esto me confirmaba mis sospechas, Bella amaba a Jacob, por eso su rechazo, por eso sus lagrimas, ella sentía que le había sido infiel de alguna manera a su amor por el imbécíl, para ella el beso fue un error, sin embargo...fue todo lo contrario para mí, aun sentía la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, si cuando la conocí me pregunte si serían tan suaves como parecían ahora confirmaba que lo eran...y mucho más.

Escuche el auto de Alice siendo aparcado, por lo que corriendo me instale en el salón y encendí la TV intentando parecer distraído

-ya llegue

Anunció a mi lado, eso lo sabía, la escuche llegar y ahora mis ojos la veían frente a mi ¿que caso había en, además, avisar que ya estaba aquí?, para eso tenía mis sentidos ¿no?, rodaría mis ojos, obviamente _sabía_ que estaba aquí, sin embargo antes de hacer nada me quede estático, Alice fue al centro comercial sin embargo no traía bolsas con ella, le mire asustado ante mi descubrimiento

-¿es el Apocalipsis?-pregunte sin ocultar mi terror

-no, ¿por que?

Alice lucía verdaderamente confundida, por lo que me explique

-fuiste de compras y...no traes una bolsa...nada, no se si alegrarme o asustarme

-ja ja-rió ella sin humor- como sea, ¿donde esta Bella?

Ouch, reabrió una herida, intente ocultar mi tristeza al recordar lo sucedido y mi descubrimiento

-está arriba

Respondí escuetamente, Alice me dirigió una última mirada y subió.

A los segundos después mi móvil vibró, un mensaje de... ¿Alice?, pero si recién... suspire, entender a Alice era toda una odisea

_Edward no creas que no me di cuenta de que algo_

_sucedió ¿eh?, como sea creo que deberías saber_

_esto para seguir con el plan:_

_BELLA TE AMA_

_asi es, leíste bien pedazo de imbécíl, así que_

_más te vale que tu declaración no pase_

_de esta noche ¿oíste?_

_muy bien aclarado este punto..._

_adiós, te quiero _

_y suerte_

_Cupido, (A)._

Aún me preguntaba como Alice había sido capaz de enviarme ese mensaje en tan poco tiempo, aunque opte por olvidarlo, no quería que me doliera la cabeza de tanto pensar en algo que ni valía la pena, y... esperen ¿que hago pensando en Alice cuando me dio un dato tan importante? ¿Bella me amaba?, ¿era en serio?, bueno...si algo me había enseñado el tiempo viviendo con mi hermana era que ella jamás, pero jamás se equivocaba, eso aumento mi esperanza, aunque aun no entendía... ¿por que Bella lloraba?

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, abrí y Rosalie me sonrió alegremente, y ¡me abrazo!, cuando esta chica jamás en la vida me dirigió una sola palabra, según Alice, Rosalie pensaba que yo era un imbécíl por alejarme de Bella. Sin embargo volviendo al presente... ¿que diablos sucedía con el mundo? primero Alice va al centro comercial y no compra nada y ahora... ¿Rosalie me abraza?, el mundo esta en su Apocalipsis ¡corran!

-la vida es tan hermosa, Edward ¿eres feliz?

De acuerdo, ¿quien eres tú y donde dejaste a la verdadera Rose? ella me miraba aun sonriente

-yo...pues...

Comencé a tartamudear aun sorprendido

-yo soy tan feliz-suspiro y entró en la casa casi flotando en una maldita nube... ¿que diablos le sucedió?

-bueno, me alegro mucho por ti...

-el mundo es tan hermoso, la vida también, y las flores huelen realmente bien hoy...

Yo solo la miraba con cara de ¿estas mentalmente bien?, ¿que te fumaste hoy?

Rosalie me ignoro y comenzó a subir las escaleras, luego volteo

-Edward ¿las chicas están en la habitación de Alice?

-no, están en mi habitación jugando a las cartas y haciendo una tarta para mi

Respondí sarcástico, de acuerdo si esto no funcionaba, consideraría seriamente la idea de llamar a la policía...o a un psiquiatra, Rosalie solo sonrió

-Edward, tienes un humor genial

Respondió...pero no fue sarcástico, al contrario, estaba lleno de simpatía

Luego de eso subió las escaleras encaminándose a la habitación de Alice. Minutos después salí de mi estupor ¿que diablos sucedió recién? Suspire aun confundido y subí a mi habitación.

A medida que avanzaba en mi habitación, camino al baño, me desvestía, primero mi camisa, luego mis zapatos, calcetines, jeans, y ya en el baño solo estaba en ropa interior, me desvestí de mi ultima prenda y me metí a la ducha, cuando el agua tibia impacto contra mi cuerpo lanzo punzadas de relajamiento a toda su extensidad, suspire, Alice dijo: "ponte guapo", ¿Cómo lo haría?, yo… demonios solo elegía ropa cómoda y ya. Salí de la ducha rumbo a mi habitación y la ropa ya descansaba en mi cama, Alice era genial, me vestí, una musculosa, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos cómodos, luego me dirigí al baño, rasuré mi rostro, y unté loción en él, también puse algo de gel en mi cabello y lo alborote, bien creo que estaba listo.

Bajé las escaleras y las chicas estaban en el salón comiendo pizzas, Alice me vio bajar y me guiñó un ojo.

-Edward-Llamó sonriente- ¿Quieres cenar?

-claro, muero de hambre

Alice me dio pizzas y luego de cenar me disponía a subir, sin embargo Alice me llamó y me invito a quedarme, estaba todo planeado así que sonreí avergonzado.

-¿seguras?

-claro-dijo Rosalie ahora, genial, otra aliada

-está bien

Las chicas se acomodaron estratégicamente con tal de que el único asiento disponible fuera al lado de Bella, tímidamente me senté junto a ella, aún no sabía que le sucedió en la tarde y no quería incomodarla, así que mantuve la distancia, por que… aun mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo con verla. La idea de que la película le diera terror fue un total y absoluto fracaso, en serio esa película no podía ser peor, y en vez de miedo daba pena, los efectos especiales…en serio, cuando a la anciana se le salieron los ojos quise vomitar, iugh, asqueroso.

Me dedique lo que quedaba de película a observar a Bella, aprovechando de que en la obscuridad no lo notaría, su posición era tensa, ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?, sonreí, ¿estaba nerviosa por mi?, de un momento a otro se levanto

-chicas…-dijo con la voz ahogada, luego carraspeo-lo siento, me iré a dormir tengo mucho sueño- luego bostezó falsamente, ¡estaba nerviosa!, la mire entre sorprendido y divertido por su actitud, aunque también algo decepcionado por que ya se iba

Salió rápidamente del salón en dirección al baño, mire a Alice inseguro de lo que debía hacer, ella solo me dio una seña para que la siguiera, sonreí y me levante, mientras me iba escuche a Rosalie decir _"espero que esta vez el idiota de tu hermano no lo arruine…"_ ¡Esa era la Rose que conocía!, suspire aliviado de tener a Rose de vuelta, al menos el Apocalipsis no estaría tan cerca. Cuando llegue al baño Bella remojaba su cara con aspecto tenso y nervioso.

-debes calmarte…

Le oí susurrar, era hora de mi entrada

-¿te sientes bien?

En realidad sabía que estaba nerviosa, evite sonreír al notar su tensión al oír mi voz, lentamente giró su rostro hacía el mío, yo aun esperaba su respuesta

-¿t-te refieres… a mi?-balbuceo ella, sonreí en respuesta, era tan tierna…y hermosa, y… ¡Dios!, era un ángel

-por supuesto

-si, gracias

Contesto suavemente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, nos sumimos en un silencio, simplemente me dedique a admirarla, ese rubor tenia un poder hipnótico sobre mí, Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, lo noté por su mirada…ella era como un libro abierto.

-bien, debo…irme, hasta mañana.

Oh, no señorita, no huirás esta vez, cuando trató de salir del baño con mi cuerpo impedí su paso, me miró confundida y sorprendida

-no huirás- expliqué- no de nuevo

La tome suavemente del brazo y sin dar explicaciones la arrastre hasta mi cuerpo, ella lucía sorprendida aunque no evitó que lo hiciera, cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me posicione ante ella esperando a que dijera algo…aunque verdaderamente no sabía exactamente que esperar.

Habían pasado varios minutos, ambos permanecíamos en silencio y Bella no pensaba en cooperar por lo que veía, así que decidí hacer algo…aun no sabía que decir, por lo que me fui por lo general y preguntar acerca de lo que sucedió en la tarde

-¿y bien?

"_oh, vamos inútil, puedes hacerlo mejor, ¿no crees?" _ahora no, conciencia.

-y…bien ¿que?

-¿me dirás que es lo que te sucede?

"_Muy bien, Edward, vas mejorando"_ felicito mi conciencia.

-¿a mi?-dudó-nada

-¿nada?, ¡¿nada?

¿Creía que era estupido?, ¡Dios! La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me mentía, Bella retrocedió un poco asustada ante mi grito

-b-bueno…yo…yo…-_"Genial, Edward, mírala, ¡Está aterrada!, gran trabajo idiota"_ Suspire tratando de calmarme…mi conciencia tenía razón…fui un idiota.

-Bella…-_"Discúlpate, declárate, Bésala… ¡Haz algo!"_ eso es, me disculpare, no puedo llegar y decirle Bella…-te amo

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Lo dije en voz alta, en un acto reflejo tape mi boca y le mire asustado por su reacción, ella lucía confundida, al parecer no me había escuchado, luego la comprensión llegó a su mente, _"acabado…"_

-¿Q-que dijiste?

Pregunto atónita, aun sin poder creérselo. ¡Que diablos Edward!, esta es tu oportunidad, comenzaste…ahora acábalo.

-yo…-si, el que decidiera a confesármele no implicaba que no estuviera nervioso, ¡Demonios! Temblaba como una maldita gelatina-rayos Bella te amo, no puedo aguantar…ya no.

La valentía se apoderó de mi cuerpo, por lo que la tome de los hombros, me incline y la besé fervientemente, ella se tenso a mi lado, ¡Mierda!, lo arruine _"esto se repite mucho en ti, ¿no crees?"_ Me separé arrepentido… de acuerdo arrepentido no estaba, aunque si…algo avergonzado de besarla sin su consentimiento, Alice no tenía razón, por primera vez mi enana hermana se equivoco, genial.

-lo siento…-comencé a disculparme- y-yo pensé…no quise…

¡Edward dí algo coherente!, avergonzado de mis balbuceos intenté ordenar mi mente, sin embargo, antes de decir algo Bella ya estaba sobre mi…besándome… Me sorprendí, aunque no iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad, correspondí rápidamente su beso, ¿esto que significaba? Dejé de pensar cuando profundizamos el beso, ¡Era tan putamente enloquecedor!, nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo demasiado necesario, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y de mi boca salían leves jadeos en busca de aire, Bella estaba en una situación similar, sin embargo sus ojos permanecían cerrados

-Bella…-le llamé para que abriera los ojos, no lo hizo

-¿si?

-abre los ojos- pedí sonriendo de lado, podía apostar que mi Bella pensaba que yo era producto de su imaginación, ¡Dios!, si era yo quien creía alucinar, el hecho de que ella me besara solo sucedía en mis sueños, aunque…los reales superaban millonariamente a los de mis fantasías, por eso sabía que esto era la realidad. Ella negó con su cabeza ¡Lotería!, ella _en verdad creía_ que yo no era real.

-¿Por qué no?

Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, aunque era mejor escucharla de esos delicados y suaves labios.

-desaparecerás…no quiero que eso suceda-reí alegremente, justo lo que quería escuchar, ella en verdad deseaba que no desapareciera, si tan solo supiera que jamás la abandonaría, me parecía estupido que ella pensara que no quisiera estar con ella, cuando en realidad no quería dejarla sola…ni siquiera un segundo

-tonta bella, no lo haré-jamás- aunque me lo pidas jamás desaparecer de tu vida

Mi confesión pareció convencerla, pues abrió lentamente sus ojos y, al verme parado frente a ella sonrió, solo la miré con todo mi amor acumulado

-así que… ¿me amas?

Preguntó aun sonriendo, ella sabía que así era, aunque decidí jugar un poco, para llegar al punto que yo quería llegar, aun la duda estaba en mi…

- solo si tu a mí- respondí cruzándome de brazos mientras hacía un puchero

-mmm...-musitó adoptando una postura concentrada-diría que es una gran posibilidad

Reí feliz, aunque _necesitaba_ escucharlo directamente de sus labios, ella también rió

-dilo…-pedí, de acuerdo, rogué, mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella confundida

-que me amas-aclaré

-te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo!

Sonreí era tan hermoso escucharlo de sus labios, ¡Me ama!, sin resistir mas la bese, luego de separarnos ya no aguante, así que pregunte

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

En el punto en el que estábamos las esperanzas dominaban mi mente, sin embargo ella frunció su ceño, me preocupe, esto no era bueno, las dudas y el nerviosismo brotaron en mi

-¿Y Tanya?

¿Era eso?, ¿Tanya era su impedimento para estar con migo? Quise reír por lo irónico de la situación

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Pregunte mas calmado… ¡claro, jamás pude explicarle a Bella el mal entendido!

-te vi, estabas besándote con ella

El dolor se evidenció en su rostro, desearía que Tanya jamás me hubiera besado, aunque, de ahora en adelante pasaría todo el tiempo tratando de recompensarla, jamás sufriría de nuevo por mi causa, tome su rostro delicadamente, y la bese, quitando todo rastro de dolor

-no tengo nada con ella, te lo juro

-¿de verdad?

Pregunto esperanzada

-por supuesto.

-si

De acuerdo ¿de que me perdí?, ¿A qué se refería Bella con _si_?

-¿si que?

-si quiero ser tu novia Edward.

Explicó divertida, sonreí feliz y la bese nuevamente.

-te amo

Afirme, ella sonrío al escucharme

-como yo a ti

Contestó, me acerque para besarla, pero algo…o alguien llamo mi atención

Mire a Bella y le indique que se quedara quieta.

-¡Alice!-grité, dos cuerpo cayeron en la entrada de mi habitación, ese par de chismosas rodé mis ojos al verlas sorprendidas, nos miraron avergonzadas, mientras Bella escondía su rostro en mi pecho, sonreí al verla así de avergonzada ¡Era tan tierna!

-fuera

Exigí ellas intentaron protestar, me acerqué a ellas y las empuje hacía afuera

-fuera

Exigí nuevamente, Alice solo sonrió y se llevo a Rose, demasiado fácil…

Cuando las chicas se alejaron voltee a ver a Bella

-y bien-comentó Bella acercándose a mí- ahora que estamos solos…

Hice una señal para que guardara silencio, ella me miro confundida, pero calló, sigilosamente me acerque a la pared que unía mi habitación con la habitación contigua, posé mi oído en la pared y me concentré, Bella me miraba confundida, cuando lo sentí, ¡lo sabía!, aleje mi rostro de la pared, al segundo mi puño impacto contra esta, dos quejidos se escucharon del otro lado.

-lárgate Alice, Rose, tú también fuera, ¿no tienen vida?

Los bufidos los escuche claramente, luego las oí bajar las escaleras ¡Al fin!

Miré a Bella, ella sonreía divertida

-¿Cómo supiste?

Pregunto mientras me acercaba a ella

-a veces Alice es muy predecible.

Comente encogiéndome de hombros, decidí dejar el tema de Alice de lado y concentrarme realmente en lo importante, ella.

-ahora si, podemos continuar lo de recién.

Afirme, ella sonrió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos acercamos lentamente, no había prisa alguna. Disfrute el segundo en el que nuestros labios se rozaron, para luego, unirse completamente en un beso cargado de ternura y amor, envolví mis brazos en su cintura, no queriendo dejarla ir, era un acto posesivo, pero que diablos yo era posesivo, tímidamente rozó su calida lengua contra mi labio inferior, gemí del placer que eso me causó, abrí mi boca un poco, dejando que mi lengua fuera al encuentro de la suya, cuando sucedió el baile mas erótico y placentero se instalo en nuestras bocas, Bella movió una de sus manos hasta mi cabello, dejando una sensación relajante y calida, yo comencé a delinear su cintura con mis manos, trataba de contenerme lo máximo posible, pero era realmente difícil con una diosa como ella, rompimos el beso y nos miramos a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarnos, moví una de mis manos y la rocé contra su rostro, ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la leve caricia, como la amaba, abrió sus ojos y me miró intensamente, luego deposito un casto beso en mi cuello, enviando miles de descargas a todo mi cuerpo, le miré confundido, ¿ella quería…?, besó mis labios ahora con mas urgencia, obviamente le seguí al instante, Bella paseo sus manos en toda la extensión de mi torso ¿no se daba cuenta de que me volvía loco?, moví mis manos desde su cintura hasta el contorno de su torso, cuidando de no tocar nada inapropiado, pero claro, ella no me lo ponía fácil, subió sus manos hasta el primer botón de mi camisa y con decisión lo desabotonó, luego el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto, sorprendido me alejé

-Bella…

-shh- me silenció posando un dedo en mis labios- no pienses, solo disfruta.

¿Cómo negarme a una petición tan tentadora?, le hice caso, deje de pensar y la besé, Bella termino de desabrochar mi camisa, la sacó y la aventó lejos, yo por mi parte le quite su estorbosa chaqueta, me separe y la observé

-verdaderamente me quieres matar ¿no?

Ella sonrió angelicalmente

-quería verme bonita…para ti

-vaya que lo lograste, aunque eres hermosa, siendo natural, me encantas, y Bella, este día tuve que huir de ti por que lo único que quería era lanzarme contra ti y secuestrarte para mi solo.

Ella sonrió

-no sería secuestro si la victima estuviera de acuerdo

Reí al escucharla y luego la besé

-me encanta como te queda esta polera

Dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro

-sin embargo…-susurré en su oído-me gusta más si estás sin ella

Luego acaricie su oído con mi lengua, a cambio recibí mi nombre pronunciado en forma de un gemido. ¡Dios santo!, Bella definitivamente sería mi perdición.

La besé nuevamente levantándola del piso, ella envolvió mi pelvis con sus piernas, causando que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, un gemido mutuo se escucho, la deposité suavemente contra mi cama, y dejé de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, hombros, mejillas, etc. Un momento de lucidez llegó a mi cuando Bella depositó sus manos en el borde de mis jeans, me separé de ella.

-Bella- le llamé con dificultad-debemos parar

Ella me miró haciendo un mohín

-pero…

-no

La silencie besando castamente sus labios

-tendremos tiempo suficiente para esto, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar tiempo con tigo, teniéndote a mi lado, tu compañía es suficiente para mi.

Ella lucía decepcionada y luego me miro con miedo

-no me deseas.

Afirmó. ¿En serio?, ¿no se daba cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en mi?

-¿Qué?, Bella mira como me tienes

Conteste dejando que viera mi evidente erección, ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-tienes razón… habrá tiempo para esto, ¿puedo…dormir con tigo?

Sonreí por lo inocente que era mi novia.

-solo dormir

Afirme aun sonriente, ella se sonrojó aun más

-claro que sí.

-esta bien

Concedí, porque diablos, yo también quería estar con ella

-necesito…un pijama…

-puedes usar mi camisa

Ofrecí repentinamente nervioso, ella sonrió aceptando

-gracias

Se levanto dejando ver esas torneadas y largas piernas, ¿Cómo dormiría hoy con esa tentación en mi cama? Desapareció en el baño dejándome solo, use esos minutos tratando de calmarme y relajarme, minutos después estaba totalmente sereno y tranquilo, listo para recibir a mi novia, sin embargo Bella aun no salía del baño, por lo que aproveche de mandarle un mensaje a Alice

_Gracias por todo, _

_Eres la mejor_

_Te adoro_

_E._

Apreté enviar y dejé mi móvil en mi buró. En el momento en que cerré mi pequeño mueble Bella salió del baño, gemí bajito, se veía tan enloquecedoramente tentadora, dios…ayuda. Ella se acercó a mí, me hice a un lado para darle un espacio de la cama, se acostó, luego de cobijarnos se acurrucó contra mí. Envolviendo sus brazos contra mi torso, pasé un brazo por su cabeza y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Duerme mi Bella

-te amo, Edward

-yo también, amor, no sabes cuanto

Bella comenzó a acompasar su respiración, deposité un último beso en su frente y luego me acerque más a ella, como si fuera posible, descansé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando toda su floral esencia, a los minutos caí en un placido sueño, la vida me sonreía, Bella estaba a mi lado, y desde ahora las cosas marcharían excelentemente, sonreí inconscientemente y la oscuridad me invadió completamente.

Hola! :D aquí estoy otra vez, con la continuación, no se preocupen aun queda el último capitulo, me convencieron jeje, bueno, quería dar las gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios y las alertas de todo tipo, en serio alegraron mi corazón :')

PD: Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Ojala lo hayan pasado excelentemente con sus familiares, se que es un poco tarde pero…Ey! Más vale tarde que nunca.

PD: por ultimo me quería disculpar se que debí haber subido hace mucho pero no saben, me ataco una gripe horrible y mi papa me tenia castigada con el Internet, así que…bueno, se que son excusas baratas, pero… de verdad lo siento u.u

Finalmente me despido, nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo

algún RR? Ya saben recibo de todo, aplausos, criticas, tomates, etc. Solo dejenme saber su opinión. LAS AMO! Cuídense besitos y mordiscos de su vampiro preferido ;)

AH! Si, se me olvidaba, ¿Qué prefieren para el otro cap? ¿ed o bella pov?.

Ya ya ahora si me largo e.e adiosito, good bye, bonna sera , aloha, y otros e.e xD


End file.
